Risks and Wagers
by Keara
Summary: Post Advent Children. Rufus and Reno make a bet. What happens when both of them get more attached than they'd intended? Rufus/Cloud/Reno eventually .
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: My very first Final Fantasy VII fic. Set after the events of Advent Children (which I loved). Sorry, I never actually finished playing the game, so most of what I know comes from what I ve been able to find out online. If the characters seem out of character, I apologize. Do go easy on me, this is my first fic in this fandom._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

"Not a chance in hell!" Reno laughed, slamming a shot glass down on the table upside down. This was a new debate between them, and Reno thought it was a damned good way to pass the time with Rufus. At the very least it would serve to distract the young President from the stress he was put under as his company was rebuilt.

This comaraderie between them had come by slowly. It had taken two long years to build. From the time when Rufus had been in the hospital from his injuries after his near death, to the dragging days and nights as he had suffered through the onslaught of the Geostigma. Rufus had driven on through the pain, proving to all the Turks that he was more than just his Father s son. As cruel as he had been, he was different now. True, he could lie and scheme just as well as he always could. But Reno had seen him at his weakest, as had the other Turks. At least, the ones who hadn't abandoned their leader in his time of need. So many had deserted them. But they were rebuilding now. Not just the company, but their lives as well. New Turks were being hired, the company slowly piecing itself back together. Things would never be the same, but maybe they'd be better this time around. At the very least, Reno had gotten a new friend out of the whole mess they'd survived.

He and Rufus were in a bar now. Not some seedy little dive that Reno would frequent. Rufus had chosen this place. But then, it wasn't some high class joint either. No wine here. It was somewhere in between. Reno almost felt comfortable here, except for the fact that the waitress did give him a look every time he spoke to her, as if she were too good for him or something. Reno didn't care either way, so just shrugged off her contempt. He was here because Rufus had asked him out for a night of drinking. It was a rare opportunity. Rufus had only just recovered from the Geostigma. He hadn't been allowed to drink when he had been ill. Reno guessed the doctors just didn't want to risk anything making him worse.

The redhead leaned back in his chair, tilting it on the back two legs until his back hit the wall behind him. He smirked at the blonde sitting across from him, waving his hand in a careless gesture to get the snotty waitress to refill his drink. "It'll never happen, Rufus," he said, as soon as the blonde bitch was gone.

Rufus scowled a little, his fingers delicately wrapped around his own glass. "And why not?"

"Simple," Reno replied, rocking forward until the front legs of his chair hit the floor loudly. "The man hates your guts. I'd have a better chance than you." Oh yeah, that thought had merit.

Rufus rolled his eyes, then finished off his drink. "You're too bold and forward, Reno. He'd probably just get angry with you and kick you out of whatever room the two of you happened to be in, unless he decides just to kick your sorry ass for even suggesting it."

Reno snorted and shook his head. "And what would you do? Wine and dine the guy? He's a man of action, not talk."

The blonde sighed, weaving his fingers together as he leaned back in his seat. "So, what do you propose to do? Do you actually want to try this? See which one of us can get to him first? If either of us can?"

Reno abruptly pushed himself out of the chair with a yelp. "Are you SERIOUS?"

Rufus shrugged, as if not surprised in the least by Reno's outburst. He also didn't seem to mind that several of the patrons of the bar were now looking in their direction. "Why not? Who knows, it may be a good way to get him to join us. I might be able to convince him that this new Shinra will be different."

The redheaded Turk laughed as he shakily slid into his seat once again. He leaned across the table, bracing his weight on his elbows as he whispered. "By getting in the sack with him? Come on . . . Cloud Strife may be a man with needs, but he's not about to let his dick do his thinking for him. Hell, we don't even know what way he swings." He sat back, sighing. Then tilted his head and smiled. "Still, I've often wondered how he is in bed."

Rufus inclined his head. "So, it's on. Of course I'll need proof. It is very easy to claim something that isn't so."

Reno snorted. "Yeah, you're one to talk." He felt a little upset that Rufus would even think to accuse him of planning to lie about something like sleeping with Cloud Strife of all people. "Oh, you are so on, Mr. President. Do I get anything if I get to him first?"

Rufus just shrugged. "How about a week at the Shinra executive beach house . . . a fully paid vacation of course, travel expenses included."

The sound of that nearly had Reno drooling in reaction. To stay at the Shinra beach house and not have to actually be on duty? It was a dream come true.

"Hell, yeah!" he proclaimed, shoving his hand across the table. Rufus took it with a devious smirk and they shook on their newly made bargain.

Even though there was no money involved no matter when he got into Strife's pants, he'd do his hardest to be the first. A week's vacation was just what he needed. Hell, if he could get some hot young thing to go with him, all the better.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._


	2. Part One

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: Another part to my little fic. Reno heads home after his night out with Rufus, only to encounter trouble._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Part One_**

* * *

Reno hummed as he headed home. It was still fairly early in the evening - for Reno at least - so the air was refreshing, helping him to clear his mind after the night of drinking. True, he hadn't had all that much to drink, but he was feeling moderately buzzed. There was a faint scent of rain lingering in the air, but Reno couldn't care less as he twirled his EMR in his hand and pondered the wager he and Rufus had made a few hours ago.

With a spring to his step, at the prospect of winning, he climbed the stairs two at a time and approached the rather large apartment he shared with Rude. The tall, bald man was waiting there in the doorway, looking annoyed. He was probably peeved that he didn't get to go out drinking too. Reno smiled and raised his hand to greet his friend and partner, only to forget that his Electromagnetic Rod had still been in his hand. It could never go too far, since it was attached to his wrist by a leather band, but it went far enough to slam harshly into Rude's face. Reno winced as the sound of something cracking reached his ears.

There was a moment of looming silence as Rude reached up to touch the blood coming out of his nose before glancing down to examine the remains of his sunglasses that lay in two pieces at his feet. "Reno . . ." His voice was a low and dangerous growl. "Get out of my sight before I kill you."

Reno bit his lip, feeling a bit worried. This wasn't the first time he'd hit Rude by accident. Or even the first time he'd broken the man's sunglasses. Maybe he should learn to be a bit more careful.

"Come on, Rude. It was an accident, yo," he tried, only to receive a harsher glare that would have been more effective if Rude hadn't had his hand over his bleeding nose.

"Get out," Rude snarled. He turned and went back into the apartment, slamming the door behind himself.

Reno guessed he'd have to give Rude a bit of time to cool off. He was sure they'd work through this. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd done something this stupid before. Not the second or even the third time either. Frankly, Reno didn't know how many times he'd inadvertently pissed Rude off enough to kick him out. He'd just have to go spend time in some of his old hangouts, what was left of them at any rate.

He shrugged his shoulders and slowly walked back down the stairs, languidly swinging his EMR from the strap binding it to his wrist. His buzz had quickly ebbed away and now he was feeling rather dejected. Maybe a nice long walk would be good for him. He shook his head. No, that would be damned dull, not entertaining in the least. Instead, he made a beeline for the nearest bar in the sector. It would be much better to drown himself in booze. Maybe he'd even get lucky and find some hot little honey to occupy him for the rest of the night, perhaps even give him a place to sleep - or even better NOT to sleep - the night through.

* * *

Several hours - and bars - later found Reno arguing with the bartender of someplace he couldn't remember the name of. The man just said something snappish and called over the bouncers, who took great pleasure in hauling Reno off his feet and unceremoniously tossing him out into the street. Just because he didn t have any Gil didn't mean they could treat him like that. Reno was beyond pissed. He staggered back to his feet and shouted out slurred, drunken insults at the three men that had thrown him out. It was a rather stupid mistake on Reno's part. Bouncers, in Reno s experience, didn't generally have a sense of humor. Well, not a good one at any rate.

He found himself face down on the ground before he knew what was happening. Thankfully, they didn't do much other than getting in one good hit each, until Reno's face felt like a ton of bricks had hit it. Before they turned and went back into the bar, laughing over what they had done to the redhead, one of them gave a good strong swift kick to Reno's chest. Reno curled around the foot that had hit him, gritting his teeth against the wave of pain as a loud shattering crack resounded in the air.

Reno rolled onto his back as the pain receded, his drunken stupor effectively ruined by those thugs. He'd had a nice buzz going again. Now it was ebbing away, leaving him sluggish and - well, really just tired. He reached into his pocket for his cell phone, thinking that maybe Rude had gotten over his bout of anger. Maybe he could sweet talk his friend into giving him a lift home. Reno nearly laughed at the thought. Rude wasn't exactly the forgiving type. He held grudges. It would probably be better for Reno just to call a taxi service. Even though he didn't have any cash on him, he could charge it to his work account. Sure, Tseng would chew his ass out for it, but he needed a ride home. Or at least a ride to somewhere he could crash tonight.

He blinked his hazy eyes as he lifted his phone into view. Then he growled in anger. "Those fucking bastards!" he shouted to no one in particular. His phone was smashed, probably when that muscled freak had kicked him in the chest. Guess that explained the cracking sound he had heard. Sitting up, he threw the useless piece of junk away, then kicked away some tin can just because it was there within kicking distance of his foot.

He frowned at a painful ache in his wrist and looked down, seeing blood just under the leather strap connected to his EMR. Peeling the leather away, he found a coarse and jagged line beneath, blood already caking on his skin. He must have landed badly. He shrugged, deciding not to put the strap on again. It would be better not to have to deal with the irritating pain.

He sat there moping, until he felt something cold and wet touch his cheek. Looking up to the sky he frowned as several more droplets hit his face. "Oh, well FUCK!" he snapped, glaring up at the offending sky. If things didn't already suck enough, it was starting to rain. No sooner was that thought processed than the skies seemed to open up and pour forth a torrent upon his aching head. He could almost feel the vein in his temple throbbing in time with his heartbeat, he was so pissed.

Reno groaned and pushed himself to his feet, grabbing his EMR as he rose. He was mumbling under his breath as he stumbled to the roadside, starting on the miserable trek back to a friendly sector. He flipped out his thumb as he walked along. It was embarrassing that he had to stoop to such a means of getting a ride, but he had little choice in the matter. Of course, this method of travel was only serving to tick him off even more, as each passing car managed to hit the puddles just right to splash cold water halfway up his legs.

He was cold. He was tired. He was wet. And he was completely ready to snap.

The rain was still falling in a steady thrum, drenching Reno to his very bones. Another car was roaring along and Reno dazedly had his thumb out, still hoping to catch a ride from someone who wasn't a complete nutcase or a sicko pervert. Unfortunately for Reno, he was passing by a rather large mud puddle at the time. The car slammed right through it, sending a disgusting brown wall of mud into the air and right onto Reno.

Reno reacted without thought. Still dripping with water and now a gritty mud, he screamed out a string of profanities and hurled the only thing he had available to him. His EMR was swift to hit the target. It smashed through the back window of the vehicle, shattering the glass. The jackass behind the wheel slammed on his brakes, then put it in reverse. Reno had a faint idea that this was not going to be good, before the man roughly kicked open his car door and approached Reno, the redhead's EMR held dangerously in one tight-fisted hand. The man was bigger than Rude, and gave off a sense of foreboding that had Reno shivering slightly. He d never admit to being frightened, but standing there under the harsh glare of this man with no weapon in his hand was not doing his sense of calm any good. Reno was still dazed, half-drunk and his reaction times were not up to par. He knew he wasn't in any fit state for a fight.

He somehow knew that he would never be able to talk his way out of this situation. He swallowed nervously and tried to back away, only to stumble a little bit and nearly fall back on his ass. "Woah, calm down, big guy," he said. Even though he knew it was no use, it was better to say something, to try and get out of this instead of just taking the ass kicking he pretty much did deserve.

"What's the big idea, you little shit?" he screamed, dangerously waving Reno's EMR as he growled at him. "So I don't wanna give some lowlife punk kid a ride in my car! That doesn't give you the right to break my window!" He shoved Reno, almost knocking him over. "I think you need a lesson in manners!"

Before Reno could right himself, the man had already lashed out again, this time using Reno's EMR. He swung it in a sharp arc, connecting solidly with the side of Reno's head. Reno found himself on the ground, something warm and slick spreading across the side of his face at a sickeningly rapid pace. He had the sense that this was not a good thing, but couldn't bring his mind to focus on the situation. A haze brought on by drunkenness and now by a head injury, left him numb to what was going on around him. Pains that would normally seem sharp and harsh were only dull reminders of the beating he was currently suffering through. He was detached from himself, gasping for breath when a foot hit his stomach repeatedly. A fist collided with his face a few times, a number of kicks and strikes to his arms and chest. He did try to fend off the attack, but he was sluggish at best.

For a brief, wonderful moment, the beating stopped. He thought the man had finally gotten tired of kicking his worthless ass. And then Reno heard the five worst words he d ever heard.

"What's this thing do, anyway?" the man asked, pausing in his attack to curiously examine Reno's EMR. It didn't take a genius to figure out how to operate the weapon. And once he did, a wicked gleam entered his cold eyes.

Suddenly, it was as if the world was brought back into a sharp focus once more. Reno's eyes widened and he struggled to scramble back, every single injury sending a harsh pain to remind him of the abuse he had already endured.

The attacker chuckled cruelly, grabbing a fistful of Reno's filthy and soaked shirt to haul him to his feet, tearing the front of his shirt open in the process. He shoved Reno back against a wall, then stepped back. A mere moment later, Reno's own EMR was used against him for the first time. His body convulsed with the electrical current passing through him. The man laughed darkly as he took the EMR away from Reno's smoldering skin. The redhead was given only a brief respite before it was applied to him again and again. Reno was deaf to his own screams, though his throat was raw and burning with each yell torn from him.

The sound of metal hitting pavement was distant at best. It took Reno several long moments to realize that he wasn't being electrocuted any more. Instead, there was the sensation of hands on his shoulders, dragging him up on shaking legs and pressing him more firmly against the wall behind his back.

"Under all this muck, you look pretty good," the man spoke with a heavy breath, grasping Reno's bruised chin in a hard grip. His other hand twisted in Reno's ponytail, roughly yanking on it and forcing his head back. "Why don't you put your scrawny little body to good use and pay me back for the damage you caused?"

If Reno could get his mind to work, he might have had some scathing retort. Instead, he just whimpered, sluggishly trying to raise his hands to push the man back. He was barely conscious and feeling more than a little weak. He couldn't get his body to move, no matter how much he wanted to get away from this.

Reno's eyes jerked wide open at the realization that he was being kissed. The fucker's tongue was shoved halfway down Reno's throat, his dirty hands yanking at Reno's pants. Feeling coursed through him, flaring up every nerve ending in his body, effectively snapping him out of his stupor. Narrowing his eyes, Reno bit down hard on the offending muscle invading his mouth. He was rewarded with a muffled yell and the coppery tang of blood flooding across his palate. The man reared back, holding a hand over his mouth, blood trickling past his fingers.

"I ain t a WHORE!" Reno hissed severely. He reached out and gripped the man's shoulders, using him as leverage as he dredged up every last bit of strength he had left. Using that energy, he brought his leg up, sending his knee straight into the man's groin.

The both of them collapsed to the ground. One out of sheer exhaustion, the other writhing in pain. Reno knelt there, effectively wiped out. He reached over and grabbed his EMR, flicking it off easily. Sure, it would be easy to get some revenge in now, but he didn't feel like it at the moment. Instead, he brought his EMR down in a wide arc and smacked the son of a bitch across the head with it, knocking him out with a practiced ease.

He sat there for a bit longer, shivering in the cold, rainy night. Then he gathered himself together and pushed himself to his feet again. He still had to find a place to spend the night. And he really didn't want to wait around for that bastard to wake up. He doubted he'd have the energy needed to fend off another attack.

Just wanting to find a place to crash, Reno headed for the street again and stuck out his thumb once more. He staggered along the side of the road, his vision wavering dangerously. He didn't know how much longer he could keep walking. But he'd go for as long as he could manage to keep his feet moving. The cold penetrated every fiber of his being, helped by the fact that his jacket was missing - he didn't know when or where he had lost it, probably during the fight with that sicko freak - and his shirt was practically torn in half, hanging open and revealing his chest and stomach to anyone who wanted a look. His pants weren't in much better condition. The right leg was torn at the knee, the left was in even worse condition. Hell, it was only a matter of time before they fell off of him completely, given the fact that the button was missing and the tattered garment was just barely hanging onto his hips.

The sound of a motor approaching - and slowing - only barely registered in Reno's fogged mind. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice that he looked over, squinting into the bright headlight of a motorcycle.

"Reno? Is that you?"

Reno almost fell over as a sense of relief filled his weary body. "Cloud! Hey, can you help me out here, yo?" He stumbled, though he hadn't been moving, and was barely able to catch his balance before he collapsed.

There was a moment of silence before Cloud snorted softly. The bike shifted to rest on its kickstand and the rider dismounted. "You look like a drowned rat."

Reno glared into the headlight. "That supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"No. Just stating a fact." Cloud briskly stepped forward and grabbed Reno's arm. Reno now saw that the night hadn't been much kinder to the blonde man. He was drenched from the rain. "Come on."

Reno shivered, feeling the biting sting of the icy rain against his bare chest and stomach. He wrapped his shaking arms around himself and nodded, wincing as the movement sent off flares of pain all over his aching body. "Can't wait to get out of this rain," he commented, taking a step forward. "It's fucking cold, yo."

He was stopped by a gentle hand on his chest. Reno blinked, feeling confused, until Cloud shook his head and draped something soft around Reno's shaking shoulders. It took a moment for Reno to blearily notice it was a jacket that Cloud had been wearing himself. The night was cold, it was only reasonable that someone would wear a coat in this weather. Just because Reno hadn't anticipated the cold, didn't mean Cloud would have been that foolish. The garment was wet, but it still held Cloud's warmth in the heavy fabric. Reno practically melted in it. He threw his arms through the sleeves, pulling it closer to his body, clenching a hand in the fabric at the front of it to keep it shut. He didn't have the sense of mind to operate a zipper right now.

"Where's your place?" Cloud asked.

Reno blinked, not having noticed when Cloud went back over to the side of the bike. He shook his head. "No point in me telling you that. Can't go there."

Cloud mounted his bike with ease. "Why not?" He kicked the kickstand up, seemingly ignoring Reno's presence, though he was waiting.

Reno managed to convince his legs to move enough to straddle the bike behind Cloud. He shivered violently for a moment as his chilled body met Cloud's warmth, then got his brain to form a coherent sentence. "Rude's pissed off at me right now. Not a good idea for me to show my face."

Cloud was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was laced with something that almost sounded like anger. "That's no reason to make someone go out on a night like this without a coat or a means to get to shelter."

Reno, although shocked and touched by Cloud's anger on his behalf, had to defend his friend Rude. "Oi! It wasn't this cold when I left, and it's my own damn fault I'm in the shape I'm in. I spent all my Gil in a bar . . . or two. Ok, maybe three or four . . . And my phone got broke when I was kicked outta that last one."

Cloud hummed softly. "You can use my phone when we get to my place." He said nothing more on the subject, effectively cutting off all communication as he started the bike up.

Reno's mind easily began to drift off, lost in the steady thrum of the pouring rain and the revving of the engine. Just because his pleasant buzz had been ruined, didn't mean he was sober. He was still quite drunk, and was feeling more than a little tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep, his aching body protesting every moment he remained awake. He barely heard Cloud's warning to hold on before they took off down the dimly lit street. In reaction, he threw his arms around Cloud's body, his heart skipping a beat when the bike jerked forward.

"Sorry," he called out loudly, loosening his grip to lightly settle his palms at Cloud's sides. He could barely make out Cloud's nod as he rested his forehead against the blonde's shoulder. Reno was tired, unbelievably so. He easily found himself relaxing. He couldn't understand why he felt so safe here, in the presence of a former enemy, but he did. That, added to the drunken haze settled over his brain and the gentle vibration of the bike, started to lull Reno's eyes to close.

"Don't fall asleep!"

Reno's eyes snapped open and he tightened his slackening hold. Cloud's hand was tight on his wrist and Reno noticed that his other hand had completely fallen away from the blonde's body. He had probably almost fallen off the bike.

"Sorry, just tired," Reno said, though he didn't know if Cloud had heard him. He hadn't really felt like yelling it. His throat hurt too damn much for yelling.

Cloud pulled to a stop when they reached the next intersection. "Stay awake for a while longer. You can rest when we get to my place." He looked around, even though there were no other cars coming. The road was rather empty. It could have been the weather, or the time of night, but either way the city of Edge looked deserted. "You won't do yourself any favors by falling off."

Reno sighed, setting his hands at Cloud's waist again. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry. It's just been a long day."

Cloud snorted softly. "Just hang on." With that, he revved the bike up again and made a sharp right turn.

Reno grinned tiredly as his mind wandered to his earlier conversation with Rufus. It would be so easy to slip his hands into Cloud's pants. Just a little shift of his fingers, a bit of blind fumbling and he could probably make Mr. Cloud Strife a very happy camper. Of course Reno wouldn't have the proof he'd need to win the bet, but this could lead to a situation where he could obtain the proof he required.

With a smirk, he edged his hands toward the waistband of Cloud's pants. Hooking his thumbs in the edge of fabric, he allowed his fingers to continue down across the barrier of cloth. His fingers had just barely brushed across the zipper when the bike suddenly swerved and made him throw his arms tight around Cloud to keep from falling off.

"Watch where you put your hands!"

"Sorry, yo." Again, not knowing whether or not Cloud had heard his soft apology. Not that it mattered. He wasn't really all that sorry. It thrilled him that Cloud hadn't sounded angry, just a little annoyed at having his concentration interrupted. Reno couldn't keep himself from grinning as he leaned his cheek to Cloud's back, settling himself in for a comfortable ride. He loosened his arms from around the blonde, draping them about Cloud's waist again. He made sure to keep his eyes open as he looked at the passing scenery, thinking that things were beginning to look very promising.

In a mix of seeing just how far he could take things, and for the fact that he wanted to stay awake, he let his fingers wander again. He grazed his fingertips across Cloud's stomach, feeling the faint flutter of abdominal muscles twitching beneath the tender contact. He nuzzled his cheek against Cloud's back, frowning when the action made him flinch in pain. His face was beginning to hurt rather badly. Reno wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with one or both eyes blackened. Still, he was a man with a plan - as tentative as it was - and he wasn't about to let a little pain divert him. So, he pressed his cheek to Cloud's back again, deciding to ignore the aches for the time being.

Reno let his hands simply lay there on Cloud's belly, idly petting the wet - yet still soft - fabric of his shirt. He took in a deep breath, or at least as deep a breath as he could before the pain in his chest and stomach stopped him. As he fought off the urge to cough, he had to still the movement of his fingers, denying their wish to dig into the other man s body. Thankfully, he was able to deny both reflexive actions and managed not to cough or claw what he hoped to be a lover before the end of the night - or rather, the coming morning.

"You okay?" Cloud called out over the roar of the engine.

"Just peachy," Reno snorted, though he was certain Cloud hadn't heard. He tightened his hold briefly, hoping that would be enough to convey that he was still among the living. Since Cloud didn't stop or ask anything else, Reno assumed he understood.

"Hang in there a little longer. We're almost there."

Reno blinked. Unless he was imagining things, Cloud had actually sounded a little bit worried. Reno wondered why that was, until he realized he was shivering again. A combination of pain, cold and fatigue was starting to overcome his senses. He decided to concentrate solely on staying awake and on the bike. There would be time for playing later.

The scenery slowed as they entered the section of the city that Reno knew the new Seventh Heaven was in. He let his eyes close as Cloud slowed to a halt. Then he lost track of time for a bit. Blearily, he heard and felt as Cloud put the kickstand down, the bike shifting to one side a little to rest. The engine was turned off. But it wasn't until Cloud placed a hand over one of his that Reno could bring himself out of his daze. Slowly, he drew himself back and dragged his hands away from Cloud, frowning when he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself, staying where he was, even as Cloud got off the bike.

"We're here," Cloud stated, looking Reno over carefully. He reached out, carefully grasping Reno's arm lightly. "Come on."

Reno was tired. He was sore. He didn't want to move anymore. Every breath he took sent a jabbing pain through his chest. There was a good chance he had a few broken ribs, at the very least bruised. And he had an uneasy feeling telling him that there was a decent possibility of internal bleeding. He began to shiver more severely. Now that Cloud was no longer in front of him, Reno wasn't benefiting from the warmth of his body anymore, the protection he had provided from the wind and majority of the rain that still swept down from the merciless skies.

He let his head drop, his soaked hair plastered to his face and neck. He leaned forward and - still shaking - braced his hands on the bike in front of him. He noticed with some spark of fascination that his hands were scratched up pretty badly. One of his fingernails even seemed to be missing completely. He didn't wonder much about it. He'd probably hurt his hands trying to fight off that wack-job back before Cloud had come across him. Reno smirked, knowing he probably looked like shit.

He tried to shift himself enough to get a leg up over the bike, but couldn't seem to manage it. "I . . . I don't think I can," he said, then chuckled weakly. "Funny. All I want to do is get into a nice warm bed and collapse . . . but I can't seem to move my legs." He turned his head a fraction, just enough so he could see Cloud's face.

Cloud didn't say a word. He just stood there frowning for a few seconds, even as the rain beat down on them. Whether it was a worried frown or an annoyed one, Reno didn't know, nor could he really bring himself to care. Then the blonde man nodded and made a move to pick Reno up to carry him in his arms.

Reno may have been bone tired, near frozen, and sore as hell - but he was not about to be carried into a building like some prissy damsel in distress. He did have some pride left, as wounded as it already was. "Hey, hey!" He managed to raise one hand, and pressed it to Cloud's shoulder to stop his effort. Thankfully, it worked, and Cloud backed away, looking at Reno with confusion and not a small amount of impatience etched onto his features. "Just get me on my feet, yo," he said with a sigh, tiredly dropping his hand again. "I can probably put one foot in front of the other well enough."

Cloud looked as if he wanted to argue, but curtly nodded instead. "All right." He moved forward again, and bent slightly. "Let yourself fall off the bike. I'll catch you and help you steady yourself since you insist on being a stubborn ass."

Reno nodded and grunted as he shifted his weight and slid his hand off the side, letting himself topple over. Sure enough, before he could slam to the ground, Cloud was there to catch him. The moment his arms surrounded Reno, the redhead had to fight the urge to scream in pain as his ribs flared anew. He bit his lip harshly, barely allowing a grunt of pain to escape him. Gritting his teeth, he raised shaking hands to grip Cloud's shoulders, ignoring the aches he garnered for the movement. Cloud was cautious as he helped Reno adjust, getting his feet beneath him. Reno's knees nearly buckled under his own weight, but Cloud stayed put to act as support. Reno was practically sweating buckets by the time he was standing upright, his breath not coming to him easily.

"You've probably made your injuries worse, you know," Cloud pointed out. He wasn't moving, just standing there under the rain with his arms around Reno. It was too soon to move, Reno knew that. He'd pass out if he had to move right about now.

Reno shrugged slightly. "I heal fast. Have to in my line of work."

Cloud made a soft grunt in reply. Not an agreement, not an argument. Just a soft sound to know that he had heard Reno's words. "You almost ready to move? There's a Potion in the first-aid kit I can give you."

Potions. Reno sighed at the thought of being able to have one. Although a Potion wouldn't be all that effective with the extent of injuries Reno had, it would help with the worst of the pain. "I'll replace it."

Cloud nodded. "I'll hold you to it." He glanced down and inclined his head. "Ready?"

Reno didn't really want to move, but he knew that he had to. He figured that if he didn t indicate that he was ready soon, Cloud would just go ahead and carry him in. He took as deep a breath as he could and nodded. "Yeah. Just . . . Slowly, okay?"

Silence was his only answer. Cloud adjusted his hold on Reno's body. Taking one of the redhead's arms around his shoulders, he slipped his own around Reno's slim waist. It was a bit more comfortable for the both of them this way. Reno all but sank into the other man's hold, just hoping that he'd be able to make it to the door. He let his head drop, focusing his eyes on his feet in a feeble attempt to make them move by sheer force of will.

Thankfully, he was finally able to drag one of his feet forward. It ended with him having to put even more of his weight against Cloud, but at least he was moving. And once he had one leg going, it was much easier to get the other one to cooperate with him as well. Still, his breathing was labored by the time they did reach the door and to his great annoyance, Cloud didn't even ask before he all but lifted Reno up onto the small step outside the door. Okay, Reno probably couldn't have gotten himself to step up on his own, but not being asked struck his ego the wrong way.

"I'm not an invalid," he muttered, though he'd intended it to come out far harsher.

"No, you aren't." Cloud agreed easily as he opened the door with minor difficulty. "I wanted to get out of the rain." He directed Reno to sit in a chair close to the door. "Stay here."

Reno snorted even though the small laugh caused his ribs to flare. "Where the hell am I gonna go under my own power, yo?"

A moment later, Cloud returned with the Potion held lightly between his long fingers. "Good point," he said, pressing the Potion into Reno's palm.

Reno pulled off the lid and downed the Potion in two gulps, knowing his insides were far more damaged then his outside was. He sighed as he felt the pain in his stomach and chest subside. Reno knew that nothing at all had been done for the injuries to the outside of his body. The Potion had only been enough to heal the internal damage Reno was certain he had suffered. As it was, he still felt a faint pain in his ribs, though not anywhere near as severe as it had been.

"Thanks," he said, resting the empty Potion container on the table before him. "If you ll let me use your phone, I'll call someone and see if they can get me out of your hair."

Cloud shrugged. "Lines might be down, but . . ." He brought over the phone.

Reno sighed as he accepted it. That was one downside to the way things were now. Land lines for phones tended to go out when it rained. It was one of the many reasons most people used cell phones. "I thought you had a cell."

Again, Cloud shrugged. "It got lost. I need a new one."

Reno didn't think anything of Cloud's statement. He supposed it wasn't all that difficult to lose a phone, given Cloud's line of work. He did travel quite a bit, going all over to deliver things for people. His phone could be two countries over for all Reno knew. Not like he cared though. With a sigh, he punched in Rude's number. He was somewhat relieved at the sound of ringing.

"Hello?" Rude's deep voice sounded oddly nasal.

Reno took a deep breath, trying to keep himself feeling cheerful. "Yo, Rude! Can you come and get me?"

There was a pause before Rude answered. "Why would I want to? I think you broke my nose, you jackass."

Reno glared down at the phone as if it could convey his feelings to Rude for him. "Oi! You made me leave without letting me get my wallet or my coat. I'm flat broke, soaked to the bone and freezing my dick off! The least you could do is come and get me . . . even to some crappy motel!"

Rude huffed audibly over the phone. "Where are you now?"

"Seventh Heaven," Reno shrugged. "Cloud gave me a . . ."

"You can stay there for all I care then. It's your own damn fault you're where you are. I never told you to go out drinking. You could have gone to the Healin Lodge and crashed with the Boss. You made your own choices so live with it."

Reno blinked, not sure if he had ever heard his friend so angry before. Or quite so talkative. "Now you listen here, Rude!"

"Goodbye!" Then there was a click indicating that Rude had hung up on him.

Reno had to suppress the urge to fling the phone across the room. "I guess he's still pissed off. May I make another call?"

Cloud looked over from the chair he had sunk down in at some point in time. "Go ahead."

The redhead dialed Rufus number, and swore silently as a high-pitched whine met his ears. "Lines just went down." He sighed and shrugged. "At least I know that they can get me if they need me. Rude may be pissed as hell at me, but if Tseng or Rufus go looking, he won't withhold information from them."

Cloud nodded. "Go shower. Tifa will get angry if you mess up her sheets."

Grimacing as he did so, Reno looked down at himself. True, he wasn't vain, but his clothes were a horrible mess and he was sure he wasn't much better off. He clenched his bloodied and scratched fingers in Cloud's jacket, holding it closed against his chest. He was still trembling from the cold and was still hurting from the various aches and pains. Not to mention the intense sense of weariness. He knew he had to look like shit, for how horrible he felt.

With a grunt, Reno managed to get to his feet, but quickly braced a hand against the table as the room decided to tilt at an odd angle. He bit his lip against a wave of pain and nausea. The Potion had helped with the worst of it, but that didn't mean he wasn't still in bad shape. At least his vision hadn't gone all spotty. Taking a breath, he managed a weak smile. "I don't suppose you could help me get to the bathroom? I hate to sound like a pussy, but I don't think I have the strength to make it on my own." Selfishly, he was thinking about getting to touch Cloud again. He did need the help, but that didn't detract from his urge to get his hands on that blonde's taut body again.

Cloud got up and approached. He eased an arm around Reno's waist to support him. "You're standing on your own . . . that is a start."

Reno sighed and let himself drift in the haze for a moment. He was hardly even aware that he was being led up a flight of stairs, taken up to the set of rooms above the bar. He blinked when Cloud gave him a little shake. He must have dozed off for a while, because when he looked around the water was already steaming and there was a pile of towels near the sink. "Huh?"

Cloud nodded when he was satisfied that Reno was awake. "You can stay in Denzel and Marlene's room. Do you remember where it is?"

Reno nodded. He remembered the layout of this place pretty well. He had been here before and had snooped around when the chance had been given to him. Besides, it wasn't as if this place was really big. There were only four bedrooms. Tifa had her own room, as did Cloud and Barrett. The kids shared a room. If Reno was right, then he knew himself to be in the bathroom closest to the kids' room.

"I'll meet you in there in fifteen minutes to help with your injuries and bring you something to sleep in." Cloud eased himself away from Reno, leaving the redhead alone in the bathroom.

Once Cloud was gone, Reno allowed himself to sag in exhaustion. He leaned heavily against the counter, feeling more tired now than he'd ever felt before in his life. His head was beginning to throb and his body was aching rather badly. Letting out a long breath, he began the task of stripping off his sopping wet clothes, starting with the jacket Cloud had loaned him. He just let the articles drop to the floor, leaving them to pile in a soggy mess by his feet, lastly slipping the tie out of his hair. When he was bare, he took a chance and turned to the mirror that took up most of the wall over the sink. He hadn't looked before, not wanting to know just how bad he looked. But his curiosity got the better of him. Now that he was looking, he was regretting it.

He honestly did look like shit and Cloud had been right when he'd compared Reno to a drowned rat. The redhead's hair was flat against his head, sticking to his skin wherever it could. Bruises were already dark on his pale skin and he knew there would be even more visible in the morning. He was going to have one hell of a shiner come tomorrow. He reached up and delicately prodded the jagged line above his eye, hissing in pain when the action caused a trickle of blood to seep out. His eyes wandered down, taking in the sight of the bruising lining his cheekbone, the few breaks in his lips. His throat was marked by bruises, his collarbone and chest, and his stomach as well. Even his arms and legs hadn't been given a respite from bruising. He could swear that he saw fingerprints on the skin of his upper arm, the same markings that were on his jaw. That man had held him awfully tightly. Then of course there were the burns, the few places on his chest and stomach that had been damaged by contact with his own EMR.

Reno shook his head, turning away from the sight of his body. He didn't like the reminders of what had happened to him tonight. He uneasily stepped into the steaming shower, closing his eyes and bracing himself for more pain as he stepped under the stream. The water rained down on him, scalding his sores. He frowned, forcing himself to remain silent as his body adjusted to the sting of the water. It warmed him quickly, banishing that icy coldness that had clung to him. He was grateful for the warmth. Reno decided to just enjoy it for the time being. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, bracing his arms on the wall as he pressed his forehead to the tiles, letting the water wash across his sore back.

It took Reno a few minutes to get himself to move again. But it was better to get cleaned up and out of the shower before the water went cold on him. He hated cold showers, always had. When he'd been young, that was all he'd ever been allowed. Houses in the slums didn't generally have hot running water. Hell, some didn't even have running water at all. Reno's family was just one of the lucky few that did have an internal plumbing system. The first thing he had done upon becoming a Turk was to stand in his shower until all the hot water ran out. It was a delight he never tired of. But tonight, he just wanted to sleep. So, in the effort of reaching that goal, Reno grabbed the soap and started washing up.

No more than ten minutes could have passed before Reno was rinsing out his hair. Done with that, he turned off the shower and felt a smile tugging at his lips. It felt damn good to be clean again.

He grabbed a towel and ran it over his body as quickly as he dared. Even moving gently, the cloth became stained with fresh blood as he scraped open various wounds. But he didn't let the slight pains stop him. He didn't want to leave Cloud waiting for him all night. He dropped the bloodied towel to the floor and picked up a second towel, using it to dry his hair somewhat before wrapping the cloth around the damp mass. Then he grabbed the last towel and threw it around his hips, not really eager to try and put on his soaked clothing again. With a shrug, he left the little bathroom, padding across the hall to the bedroom he was told he'd be using. His hand never left the towel around his waist, keeping it secure around him. He couldn't stop the shiver from coursing through his body as a chill in the air passed over him. He ignored it though. It wasn't uncommon for him to get chilly right after a shower.

Reno pushed open the door and took a glance around. Cloud was there, standing by the nearest bed and looking down at something in his hands. It was obvious he had showered, and was now wearing dry clothes, a towel draped casually around his shoulders. He looked over when the door creaked open and Reno gave him a sheepish smile.

"Didn't make you wait long, did I?"

"No," was Cloud's simple answer. He set down what he had been holding and Reno saw that it was a first-aid kit. "There are clothes for you on the bed. Sit down and I'll see how much I can help you."

Reno shifted his gaze to the small pile of clothes, seeing that it was similar to what Cloud was wearing now. Nothing more than a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Reno didn't generally wear anything to bed, but since this wasn't his place, he wouldn't object.

It occurred to him that this would be a perfect opportunity to see if Cloud was interested in him in the least. He approached the bed with a grin, letting himself drop to sit on the bed once he was close enough. He didn't even bother to adjust the towel when it spread open, exposing the length of his entire right leg to view. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of his body, and Cloud wasn't seeing anything Reno didn't want him to see. Besides, the more interesting bits were still obscured.

Cloud apparently ignored Reno's boldness. He set right to work in taking care of Reno's injuries, asking questions only when he needed to.

"So where are Tifa and the kids?" Reno asked, just trying to make idle conversation as Cloud cleaned and wrapped various injuries.

"They went to visit Barrett." The blonde didn't elaborate further.

Reno rolled his eyes. He should have known better than to expect a good conversation. "I guess you prefer it here."

Cloud shrugged. "Someone had to stay."

Reno turned to regard the blonde who was taping a bandage over a gash in Reno's side. "So, what were you doing when you picked me up? Had to have some pretty good reason to be out in weather like that."

Cloud's hands stilled. "I was . . . visiting a friend."

There was an unspoken meaning there, something that Reno couldn't grasp. It seemed private, far too private for Reno's curiosity. So he decided not to press the topic. "Regardless, I'm glad you were in the area. Who knows what would've happened." He blinked and felt like he was about to drown in Cloud's electric blue eyes as the blonde moved up to carefully tend the injuries on Reno's face. Deciding that he really had nothing left to lose at this moment, Reno raised his hand to stroke Cloud's jaw. He was pleased to note that, although surprise registered on Cloud's features, the blonde did not get angry with him or try to pull away from the contact. "Anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" Reno didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Cloud blushed faintly, or the fact that Reno actually meant what he was saying. He swallowed and felt a blush tinting his own cheeks as he leaned in closer to Cloud.

With very little effort, Cloud stopped him, drawing himself back and placing a hand on Reno's bare chest. "No. You're in no condition, and you're in shock." With a look of determination, Cloud stood and cleaned up the used supplies. "You'd regret it in the morning." He turned and headed for the door, pausing only once to glance back. "Get changed and into bed. I'll bring up some soup. You should eat."

Reno felt his mouth gaping open as Cloud left the room. If he weren't so damned tired and sore, he would have jumped up and danced. He didn't know Cloud all that well, but he could tell that the blonde was interested. A small smile formed on his cracked lips as he wearily got into the clothes that Cloud had left, dropping the towels he had used to the floor. He was grateful that the garments were somewhat loose so they wouldn't irritate his injuries.

When Cloud came back, Reno was reclining in bed. He was relaxing, staring up at the ceiling and beginning to doze off. At the sound of the door creaking, he turned and couldn't suppress a smile at the sight of the blonde carrying a bowl of steaming soup.

"Nice to be waited on," Reno chuckled, uneasily pushing himself to sit up in bed.

"Don't get used to it," Cloud retorted.

"Spoilsport! I just plan on making this whole situation seem better and you try to wreck my little fantasy." Reno smirked when Cloud bent a little to put the bowl down on the nightstand. Knowing he'd probably regret it in a bit, Reno reached out a hand and yanked Cloud close, causing a flash of pain in his wrist and shoulder for the effort. Still, even with the pain, he felt a thrill of victory when Cloud lost his balance and his stumble brought the blonde's warm lips into contact with Reno's own. Reno hummed in approval and teasingly licked a path across Cloud's lips. He would have smirked if he weren't preoccupied, as Cloud barely parted his teeth. The slight invitation was plenty for Reno and he slid his tongue forward, his heart skipping a beat as he tasted the recesses of that hot mouth for the first time.

Cloud's hands settled on Reno's thighs, lightly fisting in the material of his pants. The contact only served to spur Reno on and he slid his hands around the blonde. He pushed his tongue deeper into Cloud's mouth as he casually reached his hand down into Cloud's sweatpants to run his fingers along the smooth skin of Cloud's backside. Cloud jerked forward, his hand flying up to grab Reno's shirt, pressing himself deeper into the kiss with the same movement. However, the moment Reno started to ease the material down, Cloud drew away from him.

"You . . . you're in no shape right now," he said, pushing at Reno's chest with a shaking hand. His cheeks were flushed, a slightly glazed look to his perfectly blue eyes.

Reno smiled and he was sure that he looked like a cat that had eaten a large fish washed down with the finest cream. Granted, a cat that had to fight for that meal, but still, it was progress. "When I'm recovered then?"

Cloud was silent for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I . . ." He cleared his throat, then frowned and turned away from Reno. He stood and walked a few steps away, pausing on his way to the door without looking back. "Eat your soup and go to sleep." Then he was gone and Reno was left to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Things had been going so well, as far as Reno had known. There was no reason for Cloud to have reverted to that familiar cold facade. A minute ago the blonde had been all but ready to climb into his lap and have a good old time. And now, it was like the moment had never happened. Reno had just gotten the worst cold shoulder he'd ever gotten and it only left him confused.

With a confused grumble, he picked up the bowl of soup and dutifully ate all that he d been given. Feeling deeply tired, he again decided to do what he'd been told to do and scrambled under the blankets. He didn't bother turning off the lights, not really up to making the trip across the room. If Cloud bothered to check on him, he'd turn off the lights. If not, well it really didn't bother Reno either way. He had the good fortune of being able to fall asleep anytime anywhere, no matter how bright or noisy a room was.

He turned on his side and snuggled himself comfortably into the soft bedding. He'd work on getting into Cloud's pants tomorrow. Reno was looking forward to the challenge, eager to get to feel more of that delightfully smooth and hard body. He slipped easily to sleep, his mind swimming with dreams of the elusive blonde and the feel of that warmth against him.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._


	3. Part Two

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: Reno is sick. Cloud takes care of him. Once again, forgive me if anyone seems a bit out of character. This is my first real FF7 fic._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Part Two_**

* * *

Reno groaned miserably as he was dragged to the waking world. He felt like his whole body was on fire, a fire stoked by the billows in his head. He yawned, only to break into a fit of coughing. The hacking coughs tore at his throat and made his ribs burn, so he was totally drained by the time he was finished. He lay there on the bed, forcing his teary and tired eyes to open as he heard the padding footsteps approaching the door.

Cloud entered the room with a frown on his face. From the faint flush on his face, it was apparent that he had heard the coughing and had run to see the source.

Reno wanted to say something witty or snappy, but could only manage what he knew to be a weak and sickly grin. "I don't suppose you have any more Potions, do you?" he asked, wincing at the hoarse sound of his own voice. He clenched his sore fingers in the light blanket that was covering him, taking in a difficult breath through his mouth since his nose was already heavily clogged.

The blonde shook his head. "No. And the shop is closed."

Reno blinked as a sudden dread filled him. He'd actually have to suffer through being sick? "What? Why?"

Cloud shrugged. "Owner went on vacation. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, he turned and left.

Reno groaned as every single injury he had - and a few he hadn't been aware of - decided to start reminding him of his poor condition. If he'd had the energy, he would have started ranting about how ridiculous the whole situation was. When Cloud returned with some juice and an ice pack, Reno gave him a sheepish smile. "Do you mind if I call Tseng on your phone? He's my superior and deserves to know where I am . . . and why I won't be in for work."

Cloud set the glass of juice on the table by the bed and settled the icepack on Reno's head. It felt damn good and he sighed in relief as the ache in his head dulled somewhat. He didn't even notice that Cloud had left the room again until the other man came back with the phone. He accepted it with a faint smile, which turned quickly into a frown as he saw the way his own hands were shaking. He felt weak and he hated it. Trying to ignore the tremors, he punched in Tseng's number.

The other end only rang once. "Tseng here."

Reno didn't even bother tying to sound sick. There was no point, since he actually was sick. "Heya, Tseng. Has Rude been in touch with you yet?"

There was a pause. "No. But he did requisition several more pairs of sunglasses first thing this morning." His voice broke off into a soft mutter which caused Reno to smirk. "The president should buy that company with how many Rude goes through." There was another pause. "Why?" To his credit, he was silent the entire time as Reno gave his explanation. When Reno was done, Tseng spoke up. "I'm on my way to verify that you are safe and that you are, indeed, sick and not just calling in hung over again."

Reno sighed, knowing his track record for call outs very well. Hell, just last week he had gone on a major bender and hadn't been able to make it in to work for two days straight. It had pissed Tseng off in a major way. It would be better not to let the man get that pissed again. Tseng had one hell of a violent temper when he got riled. "Yeah, that's cool by me, yo. See you in a while."

He disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Cloud before picking up the glass of juice Cloud had brought for him earlier. After drinking half of his juice, he sighed again. His eyes were drooping and he didn't know if he had the strength to stay awake much longer. Damn, he hated being sick.

The glass was gently pulled from his slack grip. "You should rest more." Cloud had a worried frown on his face. "If you have to stay, that's fine."

Reno managed another weak smile. "Won't Tifa mind?"

Cloud shook his head. "They'll be gone another week or more." Then his frown deepened, as if he had said something he really shouldn't have. He closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath. "I'll see if I can contact the others . . . ask them if they have any spare potions."

It was Reno's turn to frown. From the way Cloud sounded, the blonde doubted he'd get in touch with anyone. "They leave you alone a lot?" At the shrug he received in answer, Reno felt himself get a little angry. "That's just wrong, yo! Ignore you for who knows how long and then - when the world needs saving - you're the most popular guy in town."

* * *

Cloud scowled and gave Reno a glare. "It isn't like that." He shook his head. "It's none of your business." Turning and walking away, he didn't even bother to spare a glance back before leaving. "Sleep," was all he said, and then the door was closed behind him and Reno was left with his own thoughts.

With the way he was feeling, Reno didn't argue with the command. Although he felt like he should apologize for opening his big mouth, he really didn't have the strength at the moment.

Cloud scowled as he washed the glass out and went about making sure Seventh Heaven was tidied. He couldn't help but be upset about Reno's comment. It wasn't like his friends ignored him unless there was trouble. Everyone just had busy lives. They called him, tried to get him involved in get-togethers, or to take a day off to relax. They didn't ignore him. Cloud simply preferred to be alone most of the time. People were too much hassle. It was easier to be alone, than to deal with things. Alone. It was just less painful.

This whole situation with Reno was a prime example. When he had first spotted Reno, it had been just after seeing someone lying unconscious in an alley and a nearby car with a broken window. He could hear groaning, so assumed the man to be alive and had left him be and went on his way. It had taken Cloud a moment for him to recognize the troublemaker, since Reno's hair had been covered in a layer of mud and his clothes had been practically falling off of him. If anyone cared to ask, Cloud would verify that Reno looked as if he had been attacked and was merely defending himself. Reno was a pain in the ass, but he didn't go about attacking innocent bystanders. Well, as far as Cloud knew anyway. As soon as they had gotten to the Seventh Heaven, Cloud had called the police to inform them of the incident in the alley, before he returned and handed the phone over to Reno so he could make his calls.

Cloud got himself dressed in his usual attire. He found it comfortable, so that was all that mattered to him. Then he walked to the bathroom and picked up Reno's tattered clothing. He hadn't had a chance the previous night, since he had been tired as well. With a shake of his head, he threw them in the rubbish bin after checking to make sure there was nothing in any of the pockets. The only thing he found was Reno's goggles. He frowned at the sight of them, running the pads of his fingers along the cracks in one lens. At least the frames had remained undamaged.

He tucked the goggles into his pocket, and then went in to check on Reno. He set the hair tie - which he had found among Reno's clothing - on the table by the bed, letting a small smile tug at his lips as he observed that Reno actually looked very innocent and young when he was asleep. No one who didn't know Reno would ever believe that the young man was a ball of energy and trouble if they saw him right now.

And he was also a flirt, if the previous night was any indication. Reno had made a point. No one had ever called Cloud's eyes beautiful before. Cloud shook his head, thinking himself ridiculous. 'No . . . better not dwell on what is impossible.' He left the room and continued with his few chores, then sat down to read when he was done. He'd taken time off from his own business to watch over Seventh Heaven. It wasn't open right now, being far too early. In a few hours, some kid Tifa had hired would be by to handle dealing with the customers. Cloud was strictly in a managerial position, and quite thankful that he wouldn t have to do everything himself. It looked like he d have his hands full with Reno as it was.

He would have preferred staying at the church. Or on the cliff. Places where he felt warm and not so alone. It was odd that places of such solitude made him feel that way, but he didn't feel like contemplating his eccentricities right now.

He looked up from his magazine as the sound of coughing breached his thoughts. Then he got up and decided to make some soup. He had already tried to call everyone he knew, but everyone seemed to either be out of range or busy so there was no way to contact anyone. A part of him felt sorrow for Reno's predicament. The redhead had been through quite a lot the previous night, adding illness on top of that had to be rough.

But there was a part of Cloud that felt a burst of warmth at the knowledge that Reno was here. He didn't know why, but having Reno around was - he didn't really know how he was feeling at the moment. But it was a good sort of feeling, even if he couldn't identify just what it was.

It didn't take long to heat the soup up, so he dished up a bowl for Reno and headed toward the bedroom he was in. He felt a faint smile tug at his lips, remembering the previous night when he had taken the soup up to Reno. He briefly wondered if there would be a repeat performance today.

* * *

'Being sick is hell!' Reno rubbed his head as he tried to sit up. His body was hearing none of that nonsense, so he collapsed back on the bed. 'I hope Tseng has a Potion. He hates having his people sick . . . takes too much time for them to recover when they could be out in the field doing something productive.' Truth be told, Reno hadn't been ill since he had joined the Turks. He considered that a great benefit, far better than what it had been like when he had just been some slum rat.

He shuddered at the memories that sprang to mind, and did all he could to force them back down to the back of his mind. The past was in the past. It couldn't hurt him anymore. So there was no point in dwelling on things he couldn't change. But he would die before he ever had to go back to that old life again.

Cloud entered while Reno was distracted and held out a bowl. "Here."

Reno perked up a little. He blinked, his eyes focusing on the steam pouring over the bowl's edge. "Is that more of that soup from last night?" He had enjoyed it, despite his exhaustion.

Cloud nodded. "Tifa and the kids made a big pot of it before they left." There was an unspoken statement that said the soup had been made for Cloud to eat.

Reno accepted the bowl with a new appreciation. "Thanks, yo. Really."

The blonde shrugged a little. "I can fend for myself. You can't right now."

Reno sighed as his good mood was dampened slightly, but he still ate the soup with relish. True, his sense of taste was hindered, but the flavors weren't completely muted out. It was a very good soup. After finishing it, he reached to set the empty bowl on the table, then flushed a little in embarrassment as a familiar feeling made itself known. "Ummm, I don't want to put you into any uncomfortable situations, but I'm about as strong as an infant right about now and would probably collapse if I got up."

Cloud frowned at that. "Why bring it up?"

Reno cleared his throat, his cheeks feeling warmer than earlier. "I have to . . . well . . . go to the bathroom." It was what had woken him up in the first place. He was embarrassed because he knew that Cloud would at least have to help him to the facilities.

Cloud, to his credit, merely nodded and helped as much as he could without infringing on Reno s privacy. He half-carried the redhead out of the bedroom and across the hall. But he waited outside as Reno stumbled and staggered his way inside on his own. It didn't take all that long and Reno was back in bed with a fresh ice pack on his head before he knew it. Cloud sat on the edge of the bed, running a wonderfully cool wet cloth over his forehead and cheeks, swiping away the sweat that had beaded forth from his recent exercise.

Reno was just about to fall back to sleep under the gentle ministrations of Cloud's hands, when someone knocked on the front door rather loudly. Reno groaned. He d recognize that knock anywhere. "That would be Tseng. Don't keep the man waiting too long or he'll get pissed off."

As soon as Cloud left, Reno steeled himself for the verbal lashing he was sure he'd get. He pulled the ice pack from his head and ran his fingers through his hair, though he knew it was a wasted effort to try and fix the mess without a brush, or even a comb to work with.

Cloud returned a moment later with Tseng following a step behind. Tseng took one look at Reno and said in a flat voice, "You look like shit."

Reno shrugged, fiddling with the icepack. "I feel like shit." He gave Tseng a hopeful look. "I don't suppose you have a Potion on you? A High Potion or X-Potion would be better, but I'd settle for anything right now."

Tseng - the bastard - smirked. "No . . . No, I think it's best to heal under your own power. It'll teach you to be more careful with that damn EMR of yours. You've very nearly killed all of us at one point or another with that thing."

"Rude snitched, eh?" Reno wasn't surprised. Tseng had probably gone to question the bald man as soon as Reno had hung up. "It's not like I mean to do it, yo," he said softly, still fiddling with the pack.

Tseng nodded. "That's why I'm leaving you here and not making you come back to headquarters where you'll be looked after by Rude. I doubt he'd be as considerate of your injuries as Cloud has been. I've already discussed it with Mr. Strife and he has agreed to the arrangement." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Reno with a look that left no room for argument. "Now, I want a full report of the events of last night. There is no way a couple of bouncers could do this amount of damage to you."

Reno sighed wearily and unconsciously ran his hand back through his hair. He began to retell the events that had led to Cloud picking him up on the side of the road, leaving nothing out. He didn't want to relate these things with Cloud in the room, but seeing as the blonde wouldn't leave, he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Tseng listened impassively, nodding in the appropriate places. "So after you were molested by this man, you beat him up and left him in an alley?"

Reno felt a surge of fury. "I am NOT a whore!" Then he muttered beneath his breath, missing the look he got from Cloud as the blonde leaned closer to pick up the empty soup bowl at the same time the words left his lips. Had Cloud heard? Tseng obviously hadn't, since he was too far away at the moment. Instead, Tseng was just looking down at him, shaking his head.

"That explains why the police found your EMR beside the body of an apparent assault victim. It was turned in to me this morning, shortly after your phone call. You can retrieve it when you return to work."

Reno blinked. He hadn't even known he had lost the blasted thing. "How'd the cops get it? Who called them?"

"I did," Cloud responded, his fingers delicately wrapped around the bowl. "After we got here . . . when I went to get the phone."

The black-haired leader of the Turks nodded and reached into his suit. "Here, don't hesitate to use it if you are in need of something." He pulled out a new cell phone and handed it over to Reno with a small grin. "Lucky for me you don't go through these the way Rude goes through those damn sunglasses of his." He shook his head. "The matter with your assault will be taken care of within the hour."

Reno wasn't sure if Tseng was referring to the assault against Reno, or the one Reno had committed, but in the end it really didn't matter. Tseng would do what he had to do to protect a member of his team. Reno had no doubt he'd never hear about this matter from Tseng again. "'Kay," Reno murmured, pressing his back further into the bedding beneath him. All that talking had left him feeling tired again. He just wanted to sleep. He didn't even notice as Tseng left the room.

He blinked his eyes open as he felt the ice pack being tugged from his slack fingers. There was an unreadable look on Cloud's face. Reno frowned in concern. "What?"

Cloud sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "What did you mean . . .'anymore'?"

Reno groaned, biting his lip as his fingers twitched nervously. He didn't answer though, not sure how to answer. Cloud would probably think of him as the most disgusting filth in the world if he knew. The man was so clean cut, such a goody-goody. There was no way he could look at Reno as anything but scum now.

Cloud persisted though. "You said, 'I am not a whore . . . anymore.' What did you mean by that?"

Reno groaned, his hands twitching. He had hoped that Cloud hadn't heard that little statement. Reno remained silent for a moment, hoping that Cloud would just leave. No such luck. The blonde just stood there as if he could wait forever for an answer. Finally, Reno sighed in resignation. "Life in the slums was no piece of cake when you didn't have anyone watching your back. You only had a few choices open to you down there. You could have tried begging for scraps, hoping to find some job in a shop or bar where you'd just be working your ass off for room and board, maybe getting a couple Gil tossed to you on rare occasions. Or . . . you could sell the only thing of value a street rat ever really owns." He shuddered a little, not liking the memories. The past was in the past. It should stay dead and buried where it belonged.

"For a while I did all right with the begging bit, getting a good amount of food. When I turned twelve, though, I started having a really tough time of it. I thought I was a goner until this guy offered me a meal and a place to crash for the night . . . for a price." He tried to shrug it off, but he remembered, and it wasn't something he liked remembering either. He found he couldn't lift his eyes at all, worried about how Cloud would see him now. He really was just a piece of shit trash from the street.

"You were a whore," Cloud spoke in a completely monotone voice.

Reno narrowed his eyes, snapping them up to look defiantly into those perfectly blue orbs. "I never spread my legs for anyone!" he snapped, clenching his shaking fingers in the blankets. "That guy . . . well, he became my pimp for a while. But he never let anyone do me. Sick fuck got a kick outta having a virgin cocksucker on his payroll." Reno shrugged. "Then he got himself gutted and I was on my own for a while before the Turks found me." He grimaced, looking away again. "It's in the past anyway. When I became a Turk, I put all that behind me."

Cloud nodded. "Thank you for being honest." He turned and walked out of the room.

Once Cloud was gone, Reno groaned and sank into the pillows. At least Cloud hadn't had any disgust or pity in those beautiful blue eyes of his. That just would have sucked. He ran the back of his hand over his eyes, mildly surprised when he found them wet with tears.

* * *

Cloud frowned in thought as he left the room, only to stop short when he saw Tseng leaning against the wall across from him. "You heard all of that?" he asked quietly, after he had closed the door.

Tseng nodded impassively. "I knew what he was all along. I was the one who recruited him in the first place."

Cloud tilted his head, curious. Though he didn't really know why he was curious to know all these details about Reno's life. "How so?"

Tseng shrugged. "I was on an unrelated assignment at the time and happened to spot him as he was subduing an overzealous client. It's not every day that I see an elite SOLDIER get his ass thoroughly kicked by an eighty-pound slum rat." He smiled, pausing only briefly before he continued. "I followed him for a few blocks before he stopped and told me to quit following him or he'd have to kick my ass as well. Do you know how hard it is to detect a Turk when they're trying to be quiet? We specialize in sneak attacks."

Cloud nodded. "I know. Although Reno sucks at the sneaking part."

The black-haired man actually managed a chuckle, before continuing with his story. "I spent one hundred Gil just to get him to come with me to the hotel room I was staying in, then another fifty to convince him I had no interest in his body or mouth. While he was there, he used up all of the suite's hot water and ate just about everything in the fridge. He also ordered a sizable amount of food from Room Service. After he got comfortable and stopped trying to 'earn his keep', I offered him training as a Turk. The possibility of never having to whore himself out anymore appealed to him, so he made his decision quickly." He glanced to the closed door and sighed. "How is he really?"

Cloud shrugged. "He'll live. Although he will be miserable for a while."

Tseng nodded and then sighed. "I hate seeing any of my people in pain, but he does have to learn not to be so reckless." He pulled something from one of his pockets and handed it to Cloud. "Use this if he gets worse or if an emergency comes up."

The blonde looked down at his hand and blinked at the X-Potion he was now holding. "I could give this to him now."

Tseng smirked. "But you won't. If you never have to use it for Reno, hang onto it or sell it." He glanced at his watch. "If there's nothing else . . ."

Cloud held up a hand. "One more thing." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the broken goggles he had retrieved from Reno's belongings earlier. "I believe he would appreciate having these fixed."

A nod was all the answer he received. As the man turned to leave, Cloud found he had another question to ask.

"Why did you tell me?"

The dark-haired man paused, but didn't turn around. "Hm?" was his soft reply.

Cloud leveled his gaze at the man's back. "About Reno. Why did you tell me about how you found him?"

Tseng shrugged. "You asked." He turned his head, just enough so that Cloud could see half of his face. "I trust you'll keep this information confidential." He didn't wait for a response. "I know you're not the type to gossip. Such a bad habit, always leads to unfortunate results."

Then he was gone and Cloud was left standing in his hallway, his fingers wrapped around the X-Potion Tseng had given him.

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._


	4. Part Three

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: Rufus suffers a hangover in his office. Introduction of an OC! If Rufus seems way out of character, I m sorry. But this is my first time writing anything in his POV._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Part Three_**

* * *

Rufus sighed as he rubbed his fingers over his temples while trying to read the report lying on the desk in front of him. He couldn't get through it. He was almost certain that he had read the same line at least five times and still couldn't grasp anything. Rude had handed it to him over an hour ago as he had been told to do, and yet Rufus just couldn't concentrate on the thing.

It was all his own fault really. His office was nearly complete so he had seen no reason why he shouldn't start using it. Now he understood the true depth of his folly as he suffered through an agonizing hangover amidst the hammering and other vastly annoying sounds of the workmen finishing what was left of the repairs. He winced at the harsh sound of a drill starting and clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to muffle the noise. The effort didn't help much and each second that ticked by only sent stab after stab of needle-sharp pain through his skull, his stomach roiling in barely contained nausea.

He glanced up as the drilling ceased and growled at the man who was on his knees fixing some wiring across from his desk. The sight was not a pleasant one and he felt his stomach flip again as he slammed his finger down on the intercom button to announce to anyone within earshot of his office, or that of his secretary's, "I want everyone to understand that if I see ONE more ass crack from an overweight electrician . . . or ANY workman for that matter . . . I SWEAR I am going to shove my shotgun somewhere he will NOT find pleasant!" He practically jerked his finger off the intercom button.

When the man in front of him jumped and hastily adjusted his clothes, Rufus sat back in his seat and rubbed his aching head again. Today was a horrible mess. He sighed, then looked around again, only to catch sight of something much more interesting. He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he allowed himself to softly utter what was on his mind. "Either that, or send in someone whose ass I wouldn't mind seeing. Hmm, him for example." He smiled then, as the object of his attention turned just a bit. He certainly was attractive. A mop of dark wavy brown hair covered his head. He had a cute face, his pale cheeks still showing the telltale signs of his youth, the gentle roundness giving him a more boyish appearance.

The young man seemed to notice Rufus' attention and flushed slightly under Rufus' intense scrutiny. His warm, chocolate eyes turned down to the floor as his ears and cheeks took on a pinkish hue. There was a young woman in front of him, another worker obviously - if Rufus judged by her work belt alone - and she smiled as she looked between the young man and Rufus. Strawberry blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she twirled a loose strand between her fingers as she regarded the two of them. A laugh erupted from her mouth a moment later as she clapped her hand on the brown-haired youth's shoulder.

She spoke softly, but it was loud enough for Rufus to hear. "I think he wants to bend you over that desk and fuck you into next week."

The young brunette cleared his throat, his blush darkening considerably. "Ana! I'm not that kind of guy!" He quickly started packing up his equipment, his eyes darting around the room at the other workers, as if afraid of their reactions. No one seemed to be paying attention though, no one but Rufus at any rate. He never met Rufus' gaze though, perhaps avoiding him on purpose.

The woman - Ana - snorted and leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't be so uptight if you got laid. You don't even masturbate. And don't try to lie, I do share a room with you." She motioned a little in Rufus' general direction. "He's hot and he's looking at you like you're a ten-course dinner!"

The young man growled, but kept his eyes submissively lowered. "Looking does not mean that he wants to . . . to . . . sleep with me."

Rufus smiled, finding all of this quite amusing. "All in good time," he said, raising an eyebrow to the two of them. He laughed when the young man flushed a bright red. It was quite entertaining to torment this young man. And his female friend was only making this more fun for him. Rufus leaned back in his seat, fully content with the idea of admiring the brunette's slim body, his headache temporarily forgotten. Rufus wasn't particularly interested in starting any relationships at the moment, but this young man was quite easy on the eyes. A one-night stand would not be an unwelcome event.

Rufus' fun was interrupted abruptly by someone clearing their throat. The young president looked over, only to see Tseng standing in the doorway, a folder tucked snugly under one arm.

"You can molest the workers later," Tseng chided softly, walking over to the desk in a few easy strides. The workman and his female coworker passed the Wutaian on the way out and Tseng discreetly cast his eyes over them. He gave Rufus his full focus barely an instant later. "I can't say anything about your taste, sir. He is quite attractive." Tseng s opinions on Rufus romantic interests were not something new. They had discussed many things while Rufus had been infirmed. There had been little to do besides sleep and talk at the time. And it was difficult to keep a strict employer/employee relationship when said employee often had to help you bathe and use the restroom. Reno wasn t the only member of the Turks that Rufus had become friends with. They were almost a family, a strange albeit twisted family, but a family nonetheless. He d never admit to that of course.

Rufus sighed as he watched the brunette leave his office. Chances were he would never see that particular person again. Mostly because he had absolutely no intention of stepping foot into this office again until it was completely finished. He just couldn't get any work done like this. However, he blinked in surprise as the blonde women ran back into the room and slipped a piece of paper across his desk to him, winking as she did so. Then she was gone, a distinct skip to her step as she strode out.

Rufus took the paper and chuckled over the contents. Quite intriguing.

From just down the hall, there was an indignant squawk and Rufus knew immediately that it was from the brunette. "You did WHAT?"

The woman's voice responded, barely loud enough to be heard. "Well, you certainly wouldn't have done it! You never do! You're too damn shy for your own good!"

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "What does the note say? If you don't mind me asking, sir."

Rufus folded it and tucked it into a pocket. "It's just a simple note . . . telling me that he is gay and single. It also gives me all the information I need to contact him later if I want to. As well as a potential meeting place if I'm interested." He shook his head, fully intending to go to that meeting place and hoping the brunette would be convinced to go there as well. Suddenly, his day was looking far brighter and he was feeling remarkably better. He turned his attention to Tseng and the file that the man held. "And what's this? I wasn't aware of any missions."

"There was an incident with Reno last night," Tseng replied, pulling the folder from under his arm. "I took it upon myself to investigate his current situation and I've just returned. Here is my report."

Rufus nodded and opened the folder that had been handed to him. "And what is his situation?"

Tseng let out a soft breath. "I believe I already handed you the report on the altercation earlier this morning."

The president couldn't help but chuckle ruefully. "With all the ruckus going on here, I haven't even finished reading yesterday's reports."

Tseng shook his head. His composure never faltered as he gave his verbal report. "He sustained several injuries in a fight. From what he has told me, he was somewhat intoxicated at the time and had difficulty defending himself during the assault."

Rufus frowned. "Is he in prison or a hospital?" He scanned through the report Tseng had given him for a mention of Reno's whereabouts. Reno was his friend and he didn't like the idea of his friend in either of those two places.

"Neither, sir," Tseng answered with a shake of his head. "He is currently under the care of Cloud Strife at Seventh Heaven."

The news was hardly comforting. Rufus clenched his fist, suddenly overcome with a sense of anger. His good day had disappeared in a heartbeat. "That little shit is gonna win the bet! Fuck!"

Tseng blinked at the blonde s outburst. "Sir . . . whatever bet the two of you have, he is in no condition to do anything about it. Aside from his physical injuries he is also suffering from illness."

Rufus brushed that comment aside with a wave of his hand. "Reno has more charisma than the devil himself. This illness of his gives him a chance to stay close to Cloud and get under his skin." He frowned, closing the folder a bit more forcefully than he needed to. He had no doubt that Reno really was ill. Tseng wouldn't have allowed the redhead to remain at Cloud's if he was faking. And he knew Reno wouldn't have gotten himself hurt or sick on purpose just for the sake of this bet. But he had hoped to get to Cloud first himself. The likelihood of that seemed slim now. Well, perhaps he could pay his dear employee a little visit to make sure his health recovered. At the very least, he'd be able to strike up a conversation with Cloud while he was there.

"Thank you, Tseng. Is there any other business?" Rufus found himself grinning and couldn't stop it even if he had wanted to. A delightful plan was forming in his mind and he could hardly wait to get to Seventh Heaven to carry it out.

"No, sir."

"Good. Have my car ready. I'm going to pay Reno a little visit." He made no excuses about his reasons for the visit. There was no need to. Tseng would follow his orders, no matter what he said.

"When do you wish to leave, sir?"

Rufus smiled as he rose to his feet. "As soon as possible. I have an appointment to keep, but it shouldn't take too long." He unconsciously ran his fingers over the pocket he had placed the note in, his smile only widening.

Tseng said nothing. He bowed respectfully, then left the office.

Rufus didn't waste another minute. He was out the door and away from the incessant noises of the workmen shortly thereafter. It wouldn't be long before he was in the appointed meeting place, an empty office two floors down. Of course, many offices were empty in this building right now. Construction hadn't even been completed yet. Rufus' own office was the closest to being done and it still had quite a bit of work left to it.

He could hardly wait to find out if that handsome young man had been convinced to join him there. If he was lucky, perhaps he could persuade the youth to participate in a bit of fun. It would be a lovely way to spend the morning. A great way to relax before visiting Reno and Cloud.

* * *

Reno scowled up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing for him to do except lie there and look at the ceiling. He'd tried to sleep again, but his mind kept rebelling against the idea. So all he could do was what he was doing at the moment. He wasn't even near the window, so he couldn't look outside. Well, he could, but all he could see from where he was were the other buildings and a rather dismal cloudy sky. He sighed and shifted his gaze to that skyline, idly wondering if it was going to rain again. It probably would.

The door opened and Reno glanced over to see Cloud walk in. The blonde tilted his head, looking at Reno with curious concern. "How are you feeling?"

Reno sighed again and looked back up at the ceiling. "Twenty-seven."

There was a brief moment of confused silence before Cloud spoke. "What?"

Reno huffed out a soft breath, because any other form of laughter would make his ribs ache. "There are twenty-seven cracks in the ceiling. You ought to do something about that, yo."

Cloud made a soft unidentifiable sound and approached. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed the back of his hand to Reno's forehead. "Later. How are you feeling?"

Cloud's hand felt cool against Reno's aching head and he let himself enjoy it for a moment. He closed his eyes and let out a pleased sigh. Then he honestly answered the question put to him. "I ache all over and I'm sick. Adding boredom to the mix adds up to pretty fucking miserable."

The blonde was quiet for a few seconds. "I can imagine. Denzel was the same way." He took his hand away from Reno's feverish skin and stood. "I'll see what I can do."

Had Reno been feeling any better, he would have suggested the perfect way of spending the time. As things were, he knew the answer before he even suggested it. Hell, he was in a bed, so why not put it to good use? But he kept the idea to himself, deciding he'd rather not get kicked out of the house while he was still ill.

Cloud was quietly contemplating, perhaps trying to think of something that wouldn't lead Reno's mind into a gutter. Of course he didn't know that it was already far too late for that. Reno's mind was constantly skewed to the more baser physical delights. "I suppose a game of cards . . ."

Before Reno could even take a breath, the thought was firmly planted in his mind and a grin was on his face. His voice was quick to pitch in an idea. "Strip Poker?"

A deep scowl came over Cloud's features. "No," he said sharply, his eyes narrowing. "I'll see about getting a TV in here. Perhaps that will be enough to entertain you."

As Cloud walked out the door, Reno called after him. "Okay, but let me know if you change your mind about the strip poker game, yo!"

He fell back to the bed, feeling like an idiot. He shouldn't have said that to Cloud. But he hadn't been able to keep his big mouth shut. Not really a surprise there. He was often getting himself in trouble with all his back talk. He shrugged. Didn't matter now anyway. He'd just have to work extra hard on cracking that shell Cloud kept around himself.

* * *

Rufus entered the vacant office with his usual calm demeanor intact. He wasn't about to lose his senses here and now, not when there was a chance for some fun in his immediate future. It had been a very long time since he'd gotten laid and the conversation with Reno last night had only made matters worse. He thought back, wondering when he'd had his last intimate encounter with someone. Honestly, did a hand-job from a rather burly male nurse - while he was lying in a hospital bed after WEAPON's attack - count as a sexual encounter? He'd been so drugged out of his mind that he barely recalled the incident or the feelings he'd received from it.

He was mildly disappointed to find that he was alone in the office. However, he allowed a fleeting hope to linger. Perhaps that Ana girl was still trying to convince her shy friend to come here. Rufus hoped she would be successful. If not, then he'd just have to take his frustrations out on Reno. On second thought, perhaps he would be able to convince Cloud to entertain him. His mind drifted over various scenarios that didn't have a very likely chance of success, only to have his attention drawn back to reality by voices approaching the room.

"Ana, please . . . I don't think this is a good idea."

"You need to get laid," the young woman said pointedly. "You're going to get laid. You are twenty-years old for fuck's sake, it's about time someone popped your cherry."

Rufus found himself amused by the crude words, even more so when he heard the choking cough the young man issued. "A lot of people wait until they're ready."

Their voices were just outside the door now. "Look, I know you want to do it. But . . . you just don't do anything about it. You don't even touch yourself. That can't be healthy." There was a pause and Rufus wished he could see what was going on outside. "Unless you plan on joining the priesthood, I suggest you go in there and have a little fun for a change."

The door was suddenly thrown open and Rufus was barely able to suppress a laugh as Ana all but shoved the young man in before shutting the door behind him. "Now, you stay in there until he's finished fucking your brains out!" she yelled from the other side of the door. "Trust me . . . you'll thank me later!"

The young man turned to face the closed door. The way his shoulders were shaking, Rufus was certain he was glaring at it. Then he turned to face Rufus and all the anger drained away from his features. He bit his lip, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Rufus chuckled and took a few easy strides across the room to his current companion. "Your friend . . . she has a very unique way of doing things."

The brunette sighed and glanced back at the door again, twisting his hands together nervously. "She's not my friend. She's my sister. My very nosey older sister." He swallowed and snapped his eyes up to meet Rufus' steady gaze, then dropped them to the floor again. "So . . ."

Rufus couldn't stop the snicker from issuing forth. This young man was just adorable when he blushed. And the air about him fairly screamed innocence. If what his sister declared about his virginity was true, Rufus was sure he'd have some good fun today. "Well, since you are here, would you at least tell me your name?"

"What? Oh!" His eyes went wide, as if horrified that he had neglected to inform the blonde. "Oh, I'm so sorry. M-My name is Nicodemus Seriyev. I . . . I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner, President Shinra, sir."

Shaking his head, Rufus smiled. "There is no need to be sorry." He reached forward and tucked a stray strand of soft brown hair back behind Nicodemus' ear, not missing when the young man's blush darkened considerably at the affectionate touch. "It's very amusing to hear someone call me 'sir' with such nervousness. Please, calm down. I won't bite . . . unless of course you want me to."

The youth gulped and took a step back, nearly stumbling over his own feet. "Mr. President . . . Sir . . . I . . ."

Rufus shook his head. "Please, call me 'Rufus.' This is not the time for formalities. Is there something else I can call you? Nicodemus is a mouthful. Perhaps there's a nickname you're fond of?"

Nicodemus nodded shakily. "N-Nicky. M-My parents used to call me Nicky. Ana still does."

"Nicky it is then." Rufus smiled. He decided the best tactic in this situation would be to keep his young friend calm. He wouldn't get anywhere with him if Nicky kept jumping at every little thing. With that intention, he stayed among safe topics. "So, is Ana short for anything?"

Nicky smiled a little, nodding slightly. "Anastasia . . ." He chuckled softly, visibly calming. "She s always hated her name for some odd reason."

Rufus nodded and opened his mouth to try and coax more from the young man, only to be silenced as the door suddenly burst open. The unexpected action caused Nicodemus to jump - startled - straight into Rufus' arms. Rufus couldn't complain and say he didn't appreciate the contact. Nicky jumped back again quickly, trembling with nervousness.

Rufus broke his attention away from the cutely blushing brunette to look to the door, only to see Ana standing in the open doorway, a scowl on her pretty features. "You two aren't naked YET? Man, Nicky . . . I knew you were slow, but come ON!" She put her hand to Nicky's back and shoved, causing him to stumble again.

Rufus caught the young man out of instinct and smirked, barely noticing as Ana moved around them to place a bag on the cloth-covered desk.

She sighed and motioned to the bag. "Sorry, not much in there except some sandwiches and snacks from the vending machine down the hall. But I want you both to have enough energy to do the horizontal tango." She pursed her lips and regarded the room, then the two of them. "I'll pick up some ointment in case you give him any rug burns. Those can be a real pain in the ass . . . and could be literally if you do it right." She clapped her hands together sharply, pointedly ignoring the gaping expression her brother was throwing her way. "Hey, you could just bend him over the desk. That'll save on the rug burns. Of course, he'd probably just end up with bruises . . ." She made a soft sound in the back of her throat, perhaps considering other possible locations and positions, then shook her head. "Maybe you should just nail him up against the wall."

Nicky went bright red at that and finally pushed himself away from Rufus. "ANA!"

Ana ignored his outburst and merely smirked as she walked back to the door, waving over her shoulder. "You'll thank me later, baby bro!" She paused in the doorway and looked back, staring pointedly at Rufus. "Please make sure he can get home. If he can't walk on his own, be so kind as to get him a ride. I'm sure you can afford a taxi."

Nicky whimpered as Rufus easily agreed. Once Ana was gone again, Rufus threw his head back and let out a good laugh. That woman reminded him of Reno so much in her attitude that he couldn't help but be tickled by it. "She is unique, I'll give her that." When he got no answer from the brunette, he turned to regard Nicky.

The young man's shoulders were shaking, and yet he was eerily silent. Rufus reached out and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, only to frown when the brunette practically jumped out of his skin.

"Whatever is the matter?" Perhaps this entire idea was unwise. Rufus inwardly sighed, seeing that he might not be as lucky as he had earlier assumed.

Nicky cleared his throat and turned again, distress clearly in his eyes. "Look, my sister thinks she knows what I need. I . . ." He flushed deeply. "If I said no . . .?"

Rufus softly ran his hand back through his hair. He could see the fear in those beautiful brown eyes. This would not do at all. As horny as he was at the moment, he was not about to resort to raping someone. And that would be what it was if he were to take Nicky right now. Without preamble, he pulled the young man into his arms, not stopping even as Nicky's muscles all stiffened in response. He simply held him, making no move to do anything more as he spoke.

"If you say no, then you mean no. And I will respect that. You have a beautiful body, from what I can see, and it would be a crime to violate it in such an atrocious manner." He let out a soft breath and released Nicky, then moved to head for the door.

Nicky cleared his throat, stopping Rufus in his tracks. The President turned back, watching as the timid youth fidgeted. "Is there something else? I mean . . . I know I'm not ready for . . . for . . . THAT. But Ana is right about one thing. I am kinda curious." He bit his lip, his eyes fixed firmly on his shoes.

Rufus felt a smile curling the corner of his mouth. He stepped closer to the brunette. Gently, he tucked his fingers beneath the young man's chin and tipped his face up, forcing the youth to meet his gaze. "There is plenty we could do, my dear Nicky," he whispered, then pressed those few inches closer and sealed their mouths together in a soft kiss.

He pulled back a moment later, utterly pleased by the response his action received. Nicky had leaned in to him. His delicate, yet callused fingers were softly clutching at the fabric of Rufus' jacket. His eyes were closed, his pink lips parted slightly. It seemed to take him a moment to notice that Rufus was no longer kissing him and when he blinked his eyes open, he looked away sheepishly. "Sorry. I must seem so naive to you."

Rufus didn't argue. Instead, he settled his hand on Nicky's cheek and turned his face toward him again. "Naivety isn't always a bad thing. I, personally, find it refreshing. There's so many things I could teach you. Only if you want me to, of course."

Nicky nodded without hesitation. "Please," was all he spoke. Yet, his actions said far more than mere words could convey. He pressed closer to the blonde executive, his trembling arms reaching to wrap around Rufus' neck. Rufus reciprocated by looping his arms around the youth's waist, clasping his hands together behind him. Nicky leaned up onto his toes - being a few inches shorter than the blonde - and slowly closed the distance between them. His breath was hot against Rufus' cheek as he exhaled a barely whispered phrase that echoed deep in Rufus' body.

"Please, teach me."

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._


	5. Part 4

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: Rufus and Nicky enjoy an afternoon together._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Part Four_**

* * *

"Please, teach me."

Those three simple words sent a thrill up Rufus' spine, but he knew that he had to take care with this shy treasure or Nicky would just bolt from the room. Even now, the young man was trembling a little and a blush remained firmly on his face.

Rufus removed his jacket and spread it out across the floor. It would do well enough.

Nicky swallowed, wringing his hands together. "Won't ... won't it get ruined?"

Rufus chuckled and looked up from his seat on the jacket to regard the brunette. "And if it does?" It wasn't as if he didn't have three others like it. Even if he didn't, he had the money to replace it. "Please, sit down. Your sister went through the trouble and finances to provide us with refreshments, and I haven't had anything to eat yet today." He smiled at the way Nicky seemed to sag in relief, the timid brunette moving to sit. Of course, getting Nicky on the floor was only step one but he had to move carefully. Rufus knew there was no chance of intercourse this afternoon, but he had a few thoughts and most of them required both he and Nicky to be on the floor.

He reached up and grabbed the bag that Ana had brought in and set it down between Nicky and himself. He decided to merely enjoy Nicky's company for the few minutes they spent eating. Rufus mostly wanted Nicky to get comfortable with him, or at the very least slightly more at ease with Rufus' presence.

By the time their snack was finished, Nicky appeared a little more relaxed. His blush was slowly working its way back to his face though, and he began to chew his lower lip as he fiddled with the top of his soda can. "So what now?" he asked meekly, his eyes glued on the can in his fidgeting hands.

Rufus leaned forward, easing the soda from Nicky's shaking hold and setting far enough away that it wouldn't accidentally be knocked over. "We have a little while. Let's see how far we can take this." With that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nicky's, coaxing response from the shy brunette. He delighted in the flavors of his companion, and was only slightly saddened that there would be a limit to how far he could go. As shy as Nicky was, he was unspeakably sweet and hot once coaxed a little. Still, he had given his word. A part of him respected Nicky's reluctance to go all the way with a stranger.

Once Rufus was finished thoroughly devouring that sweet little mouth, he trailed little nibbling kisses down his chin and the column of his throat, dipping his tongue into that spot just where his collarbones came to an end. Nicky gasped in reaction, his hands lying stiffly at his sides, fingers balled up tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. Rufus shifted, licking along the collarbone, up to the junction where neck met shoulder and sucked against the salty-sweet skin. While the brunette shuddered, Rufus untucked Nicky s shirt and reached his hands beneath the fabric, skillfully finding and brushing against rapidly hardening nipples.

Nicky bucked beneath him, a soft cry falling from his parted lips. If what Ana had said was true - and at the moment Rufus believed every word of it - then Nicky had denied himself even the simplest of pleasures. Rufus held no notions of trying to rid Nicky of his shyness today. The slight trembling under his fingers that had nothing to do with passion testified to the fact that it would take a long time for him to lose his nervousness. And he was sure; he'd only relax with someone he truly cared for. Rufus was just in the right place at the moment. Nicky was curious and Rufus was horny as hell. They both got what they wanted this way. Well, more or less. Rufus would be satisfied when they were finished today, he was sure of that.

So, he wouldn't get the pleasure of ridding the lovely young man of his virginity. Rufus could live with that. It didn't mean that he couldn't teach him other joys of the flesh. He pulled back from the tasting, smiling as he looked down on Nicky's flushed face, at the pouting reddened lips that beckoned for his attention once again.

"As shy as you are, your body is extremely sensitive to touch," he said, abruptly tweaking those pert little nubs with his fingertips.

Nicky arched his back in response, his eyes fluttering shut as he drew his bottom lip into his mouth to gnaw on it.

"How delightful," Rufus groaned at the sight of Nicky's reactions. Each heaving breath the brunette took; every panted gasp and harsh whispered call of Rufus' name was music to the blonde's ears.

A scarlet blush blossomed on Nicky's cheeks, his head turning the side in an obvious show of embarrassment. He trembled beneath Rufus, his fear now mixed with the pleasure he was obviously still feeling.

Rufus lovingly caressed one warm cheek, stroking the skin tenderly. "You have no need to be embarrassed, Nicky." He deftly unbuttoned the youth's shirt. "You have beautiful skin and a well-toned body. Any man you choose to be with should gladly worship your body." He pushed the shirt apart and pressed his mouth to the very center of his chest, then moved across the broad expanse to take one dusky nub between his lips. His one hand stayed still on Nicky's side, the other hand occupied by toying with the boy's other nipple.

Rufus worried the nipple between his teeth, alternating his gentle nips with sucking and tasting the delicious piece of flesh. He licked one last time, and then moved to the other, showing it the same attention he had shown its twin. He took a quick glance down and felt a thrill of delight when he spotted the undeniable bulge in Nicky's jeans.

He pulled back from his attention to the brunette's chest, thinking he should try and calm him again. The way he was trembling was a bit distressing. "Relax, my beauty. I won't go all the way with you." He knew he had said the right thing when a slight tenseness in Nicky's muscles suddenly vanished and the constant trembling eased. "You are far too lovely and a simple fling is not a worthy enough reason for you to waste your most precious prize. You save your virginity for when it counts."

Nicky smiled shyly at Rufus, his eyes seeming to glitter. "Thank you. I will," he said, nodding.

Rufus smiled in return. "Now, just lie there and relax for now. Allow me to take joy in giving you pleasure."

* * *

_**(Story Edited for Content. Full Story can be found on my website. Link provided in profile)**_

* * *

He flopped to the side, lying there on his back, his head resting beside Nicky's quivering thigh. "Did you enjoy that?" Rufus asked breathlessly, his throat aching and raw.

"Oh, yes," Nicky panted, his own voice rasping. "D-Does it all feel like that? Sex, I mean?"

Rufus chuckled. He pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, a wave of weariness settling in. "Not at all, precious. It can feel infinitely better with the right partner."

Nicky was silent, those eyes portrayed disbelief.

"I assure you, I am telling the truth. Find yourself a good man, Nicky and he'll show you a world of pleasure. I just gave you a taste today." He sat up, knowing that, as much as he would prefer to, he couldn t lie around on the floor all afternoon with Nicky. He had an ill employee to visit. "I wish I could stay, but I do have business to attend to. Can you get up?"

Nicky shook his head. "I don't know. I feel ... weird."

"It'll pass." He gently helped Nicky to redress, tucking his soft length back into his jeans again. He even fixed the buttons of his shirt, smiling as Nicky remained motionless throughout. Then he went and got his own pants on and helped Nicky to stand. "I'll have Tseng give you a ride home." he said softly. Hearing no complaints, he wrapped his arm around Nicky's waist and led him from the office and to the elevator. It didn't matter to him that he'd left his coat in the office. He d have someone fetch it for him later and have it cleaned.

Tseng was there waiting for him by the car when Rufus reached his private parking area. "My young friend here needs a ride home," Rufus said. "We can drop him off on the way to Seventh Heaven."

Tseng nodded. He moved forward, wrapping his arm around Nicky and effortlessly taking his weight from Rufus. "Yes, sir," he responded, taking on the task of helping Nicky to the car.

Rufus was in a much better mood than before. He smiled as he watched Tseng put Nicky in the car, wondering if they'd have the time for a second round while Tseng drove them to their destination.

Well, there was no harm in trying.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	6. Part Five

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: Tseng drops Nicky off at home. Cloud continues to take care of Reno._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Part Five_**

* * *

Tseng let out a breath as he pulled up in front of a small house on the outskirts of the city of Edge. Rufus' companion - Nicky - had informed him of the address shortly after they had departed the newly rebuilt Shinra Tower. As he drove to his destination, Tseng had been forced to pointedly ignore the sounds coming from the back seat to the best of his ability. Though, a part of him did enjoy hearing the shy little cries of pleasure coming from young Nicky. Once he stopped the car, he steeled himself for what he was certain he'd see in the backseat. He got out of the car and walked around to open the door, only to sigh again as his suspicions were confirmed.

Rufus was practically lying on top of Nicky, and the both of them were somewhat less than decent. Neither of them was conscious, having fallen asleep after finishing whatever it had been they were doing. Working quickly, Tseng attended to Rufus first. After adjusting his boss' clothing, he gently lifted Rufus out of the back seat and placed him in the passenger seat in the front. Then, out of concern, he took off his own jacket to use as a makeshift blanket for the blonde.

He returned to the back and carefully adjusted Nicky's clothing. He was filled with a sense of regret as he leaned over and shook the young man's shoulder. He'd much rather have let him sleep.

"Hm? Wha? Where are we?" Nicky blinked his eyes sleepily as he looked around, and then focused on the man leaning over him.

Tseng smiled a little, not wanting to frighten the youth. "You're home. Is anyone here, or will I need a key to get inside?"

Nicky fumbled before he managed to pull a key ring from his pocket. He held it up to Tseng with a yawn. "Ana's not due back until later on tonight." With that, he shivered a little and fell back to sleep.

Amused, Tseng smirked and shook his head. He pulled Nicky out of the car, holding him within the cradle of his arms as he kicked the car door shut. He made sure to take great care while carrying him. Nicky seemed even more innocent in sleep than when Tseng had first observed him in Rufus' office. Tseng almost found it hard to believe that this was the same person who had cried out in such stimulating ways not fifteen minutes ago.

Cautiously adjusting the weight in his arms, Tseng unlocked the door to the house and stepped inside. It wasn't large, but it was comfortable inside. There was a sense of neatness, that everything had a place. It was quite homey.

He looked around and quickly found a bedroom. There were two beds, so he assumed both Nicky and Ana shared it. He wasn't sure which bed belonged to which sibling though. It really didn't matter, he decided. He picked a bed without much thought. If it were Ana's, then the young woman could simply rouse her brother and direct him into his own.

He sat Nicky down and knelt to remove the youth's shoes. Normally, he would leave the rest of the clothing, but he'd already seen Nicky's assets so he went with what he thought would be comfortable. He made short work of Nicky's clothing and helped him to lie back in bed. With a small twitch of a smile, he brought the blankets up to cover the young man and tucked them in around him.

Just as he turned to leave, the young man in bed began to stir. He stretched, yawning widely. "Hmm? Oh, I'm home!"

Tseng had to chuckle at the surprise in Nicky's voice. "Yes, I figured you would be more comfortable waking up in a familiar environment." He smiled gently as Nicky glanced under the covers before the youth turned beet red. "I apologize if my actions are inappropriate. I was uncertain as to how I could ensure your comfort."

Nicky shook his head, the pink tinge still coloring his cheeks. "It's not that. It's just ... you must see me as some common whore or something."

The Wutaian let out an outright laugh. "Not at all. Rufus Shinra is a very attractive and charismatic man when he wants to be. There aren't many men or women who can resist his charming nature when he puts his mind to seducing them." He paused, trying to gauge the young man's thoughts. At the worried look on Nicky's face, he knew the shy youth was still worried about how he was perceived. Tseng decided he needed to alleviate that stress. "I know for a fact that you didn't engage in anything more intimate than a blowjob."

If possible, Nicky turned even redder as he snapped his head up to look at Tseng. "How?"

Tseng shrugged. "President Shinra, for all his show, is not as healthy as he appears. He isn't really in the condition to have sex and not regret it fully afterward. And you don't seem the type to be on top, considering how red your face is at this moment. Besides, your backside would be more bruised than your lips."

Nicky fiddled with the blanket, raising one hand to touch his slightly swelled lips. "Well ... I-I didn't want my first time to be some casual fling, you know?"

Tseng nodded. He pulled out his business card and held it out. "I understand. Here. If you or your sister need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Nicky shyly accepted the card and held it between his fingertips, a small smile on his face.

"Get some rest," Tseng advised. He didn't wait around any longer, needing to get back to his duties to Rufus. He turned and left the room. Before leaving the house, he made sure to leave the key ring on a small table and locked the door behind himself.

He approached the limo and opened the passenger side door. Crouching, he pressed the back of his hand to Rufus' forehead, then to his cheek. Rufus blinked open his eyes, a drowsy groan slipping past chapped lips.

"You have a fever," Tseng remarked calmly, though inside he was quite worried. Despite the way he carried himself in public, Rufus Shinra was still quite unhealthy. Before the Geostigma, before his injuries due to Weapon's attack, Rufus had dealt with his health issues. As a child he had been sickly, a strong illness when he had been an infant had drastically damaged his immune system. His frequent bouts of illness had been one of the many reasons that his father had seen him as a failure and quite unworthy to succeed him.

His health was recovering now though. Modern medicines and a strict regimen of Potions and Cure spells were strengthening him. His times of sickness were growing fewer and farther between. At least they had been before the Geostigma had ravaged him. The Healing Rain may have taken the Geostigma, but it didn't erase the scars left behind by the countless other fevers and infections he'd had to deal with as a result of the drastic weakening of his immune system as a child. Because of those compiled problems, Rufus' health was more fragile now than ever. His doctors were hopeful though and certain that he'd make a full recovery if only he'd rest and follow their directions. But being bedridden again or confined to another wheelchair were the last things Rufus would allow.

"I'm fine," Rufus sneered, lightly slapping Tseng's hand away.

"Forgive me for my insolence, sir. But you are not." He grabbed the Boss' wrist and checked his pulse. "Your heart rate is too fast and you're burning up. You should go home and rest."

Rufus shook his head, letting his eyes close again. "No. We'll go to Seventh Heaven and I'll check in on Reno. While I'm there, you'll go back to the office and supervise the workers."

"I wouldn't advise this."

"Are you disobeying me?" Rufus' eyes flashed open, the gems of blue seeming cold and beautiful all at once.

Tseng drew back and bowed. "No, sir."

Rufus sighed. "If it makes you feel better, I'll take tomorrow off and you can play nursemaid."

Tseng nodded. He gently closed the car door and went around to the other side. Starting the car, he drove off. "I just don't like the way you push yourself sometimes, sir," Tseng said after a moment's silence. "You're not alone any longer. You have me, us, with you at all times. We will help you if you allow it."

Rufus chuckled softly. "I know, Tseng." There was a long stretch of silence, so long that Tseng almost missed Rufus' words when the blonde so suddenly spoke again. "Thank you, Tseng."

Tseng flicked his eyes to Rufus, only to smirk in amusement as he found the Boss to be sleeping soundly again. Without a word, he softly brushed the wheat-colored bangs from Rufus' eyes. No matter what, he would continue to look after the blonde man. He could only hope that Rufus would allow himself to trust others someday. The pains of his past had cost him greatly, far too much.

* * *

Reno scowled as he flipped through the channels. A change in the broadcasting regime had done nothing to improve the quality of programming. Everything was still crap. Still, he wasn't about to push his luck and bother Cloud for something else. He could hear the blonde man speaking in low tones to someone just outside the door. From the bits that Reno could hear, he guessed that Cloud was speaking with Tifa's employee. 'Still sucks that the guy is stuck here playing babysitter.'

Reno shifted a little in the hope of getting more comfortable, but he knew it was not to be. His injuries were too numerous to get even a ghost of comfort. Although disappointed, he doubted that he was actually up for the strip poker game he had suggested to Cloud. The sound of the doorknob turning caught his attention and he managed a weak grin. 'You think of the devil, and he appears.' Out loud, he said something else.

"Don't tell me! You changed your mind about the Strip Poker thing."

Cloud frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "I brought you up some lunch."

Reno shrugged and looked at the set, flipping through a few more channels without really seeing what was on. "Not really hungry." It was the truth. In fact, the very thought of eating made him feel queasy.

Cloud was silent briefly as he set the bowl of soup on the table by the bed. "You really should eat something. But I won't force you. Is there anything you need?"

The redhead quirked a grin. "A hand job would be nice. A blow job would be better. Sex ... now that would be perfect."

Cloud frowned and placed a hand on Reno's forehead. Cloud's skin felt delightfully cool against his own and Reno couldn't help but let out a sigh at the feel of his touch. The blonde frowned. "Even if you were serious, which I doubt you are, you'd only make yourself worse with such an activity." He tilted his head. "Perhaps you should sleep for a while. You'll probably feel more up to eating when you wake up."

"Aww, man! You're gonna leave me alone AGAIN?" Reno had to admit that sleeping sounded really good at the moment. He just didn't want to be alone though. He was too bored. "C'mon, I know it's not your strong suit, but could you just TALK to me for a while, yo? I'm going outta my mind with boredom here."

Cloud frowned and glanced at the television. "But ..."

"Nuthin' on there but boring news, boring weather, and boring vids that everyone has seen at least a hundred times." Reno sighed. "I don't suppose you have any recorded vids, yo?"

There was a thoughtful look on Cloud's face before he spoke. "I'm not sure, but I'll check." He shifted his weight to his other leg, looking uncomfortable. "But I can't stay and talk. I have a few things to do around the place."

"Bummer." He closed his eyes, but opened them to give Cloud a leer. "Well, if I can't have sex, will you come and cuddle with me?" He sighed as Cloud simply snorted and left the room. Who would have ever known that the man who was a fireball on the battlefield could be such a wet blanket otherwise?

* * *

Cloud quietly closed the door behind himself and went downstairs. The bar was bustling with activity, cheers and laughter ringing out all around him. Kyle was standing behind the bar, serving drinks even as he had an ear bent to his shoulder so that he could speak into the phone precariously perched there. The young man saw Cloud and briskly waved him over, extending the phone to him. "It's Tifa," he called out over the din.

Cloud nodded and took the phone. "Tifa," he said calmly.

"Well! Kyle managed to get you to answer the phone!" Tifa's voice was full of amusement. "What's been going on?"

Cloud turned and walked to the backroom where it was quieter. "Not much."

"Uh-huh. And what's really going on?" She did have a knack for interpreting his words correctly, no matter how little he managed to say.

"Reno's here."

There was silence for a moment before Tifa let out an audible breath. "What is he doing there? Is something going on that Barret and I should know about?"

"No." Cloud shook his head, even though he knew she wouldn't see it. "He's sick and injured."

"What? How did that happen?"

"Long story."

Tifa sighed. "Oh. Well, the kids and I will still be here for a while, so he's welcome to stay. Did you use the Potion in the first aid kit?"

"Yes," Cloud replied simply.

"Good. Just keep an eye on him. I'll see you in a few days. I'll call before we leave. If Reno's still sick, we can stay here until he's better."

"Hmm," he nodded once.

"They miss you. Cloud ... take care of yourself, okay? Don't let yourself get sick."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye."

Cloud disconnected the call. He didn't like it when Tifa or anyone else worried about him. He could take care of himself.

He set the phone down and went around doing the chores he hadn't yet done. It was a good hour before he was able to return to the bar.

"Do you need any help?" Cloud asked as he stepped over to Kyle. The place was quieter now, but far from empty. More customers would come after dusk though.

Kyle shook his head. "No, sir."

Cloud gave a brisk nod. "If you need me for anything I'll be upstairs." He walked up and took a chance to look through the vids that Tifa had in her room, but didn't find much that seemed interesting to him. Still, he gathered a few of them and went to the room that Reno was borrowing.

He paused there, outside the door. It was almost unnaturally quiet considering how loud Reno usually was. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack. He blinked as he looked in, genuinely surprised.

Reno was sound asleep. The bed sheets were a little rumpled from the redhead's obvious struggle to gain some measure of comfort. One of Reno's arms was draped over his stomach and the other was thrown over his head as if the skin on his arm would be cooler.

Cloud must have made some noise, because in an instant, Reno was awake and reaching for a weapon he didn't have.

"Relax," Cloud said plainly as he stepped fully into the room. He closed the door behind himself and was next to Reno's bed within seconds.

Reno took a few ragged breaths that ended with him coughing. "Sorry, yo. Turk training. Gives you light sleep and quick reflexes, for the most part." He smiled a little. "What's up?"

Cloud tilted his head and regarded Reno. "Hopefully not your fever." He held up the disks he had found and placed them on the bed beside Reno. Gently, he brushed Reno's bangs away and settled his hand against the skin. He frowned at how hot that skin was. "Cool water will help." He was warmer than before, and that realization made Cloud's frown deepen.

Reno sighed softly and a small smile graced his flushed features. "Anything cool will be welcome, yo. You could dump me on the middle of a glacier and I wouldn't care in the least."

Cloud inclined his head, letting his hand drop away from the redhead. "I'll be right back." He went back downstairs and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen.

Kyle was there so Cloud assumed the waitress Tifa had hired for the week had arrived and was left tending the bar. Kyle was just refilling the peanut bowls, nothing that would take him a good long while or leave the poor girl out there alone long.

The other man looked up as Cloud filled the bowl with some ice. "Problem?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle."

He grabbed a clean cloth from the rag bin and filled the bowl with water. As a second thought, he got a glass of water for the redheaded man as well. Everything ready, he returned to the kids' room.

Reno was just where he had left him. He was looking through the vids, but set them all aside as Cloud entered the room.

Cloud took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Reno. "Here, this should help." He placed the bowl of water on the bedside table and wet the cloth. After wringing out some of the excess moisture, he started dabbing Reno's fevered skin.

"Ahhhhh..." Reno squirmed a little. "You can do that forever, yo."

Cloud snorted and wet the cloth again, then set it across Reno's forehead. "Try and go back to sleep. I'll close the door. I'll check in periodically. Call the bar if you need anything." With that, he left the room.

He didn't feel all that comfortable around the Turk. Ever since last night, Cloud was always expecting some filthy remark, or a request to get into the blonde's pants. It was better not to remain in the same room with him for too long. Because the longer he stayed, the less he considered Reno's advances to be a bad thing.

* * *

Reno watched Cloud leave with a sad sigh. He'd hoped that Cloud would stay longer. He found that he enjoyed the taciturn blonde's temporary company, even if he didn't say all that much. And hell, there was that bet to think about. How was he to get Cloud in the sack if the man wasn't ever in the same room as him for more than five minutes at a time?

'Call the bar ... yeah, right. And what am I gonna say? "I'm lonely"? That will never work.' He wasn't hungry. Cloud had left him some water, so he couldn't claim thirst. After a moment of assessment, he determined that he didn't have to use the facilities. So there was no excuse that he could use.

Half-heartedly, he took the no-longer cool cloth from his head and dipped it in the bowl. It was so tempting to just take it and dump its contents on his head, but he knew that the refreshing feeling would be gone quickly. All he could do was take Cloud's advise and get a little sleep.

He closed his eyes and quickly fell into slumber.

* * *

Cloud did his own odd jobs while Kyle tended the bar and the new waitress went around to the tables. As he worked, his thoughts constantly returned to Reno. He found himself vexed as he was torn between wanting the flirty redhead out of the bar and wanting to see just how much of Reno's talk was just talk and how much Reno actually meant by it.

Reno was just playing with him. There was nothing beyond that. It was no more than a game to the Turk, a way to annoy Cloud or to make him feel like a fool for giving in to these aberrant thoughts and feelings. He'd never wanted anything like this from anyone else. Well, at one time he had found himself looking at Sephiroth and Zack, but that had been a long time ago, before the former had lost his sanity and before his friend had lost his life.

There was some excitement at the front of the bar, jarring him from his thoughts. He put everything down and walked over to see what the commotion was about, only to blink as Rufus Shinra walked in followed by Tseng - who looked torn between anger and worry.

Cloud scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Rufus leveled a steady look at Cloud. "I am simply here to check on the welfare of my employee. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Tseng sighed. "Sir, you've been doing too much. You really should be resting."

Rufus shot a glare Tseng's way. "We've already discussed this matter and it will not be repeated here. You have your instructions."

Tseng bowed respectfully. "Yes, sir. I apologize for overstepping my boundaries." Quietly, he turned and left the bar.

Cloud didn't wonder long where the Wutaian had gone. He was more concerned over why Rufus was still standing there in the middle of the bar. The patrons around him were whispering amongst themselves, pointing toward the young executive. Some looked like they had less than innocent intentions. Cloud thought it would be better to get Rufus out of their sights.

"Come on then. He's upstairs." He gestured for Rufus to follow, but didn't wait to see if he did as he turned to head up the stairs. He could hear the man's footsteps behind him.

On the stairs, far from curious ears, Rufus spoke. "I'll be staying the night," he said plainly. "Tseng will return to pick me up tomorrow morning."

Cloud frowned and spun to face the man. "I'm not running a hotel," he growled.

Rufus chuckled and the sound grated on Cloud's nerves. "It is only one night, Cloud. Even you can be hospitable for that long."

Sneering, Cloud turned away and started up the stairs again. He wouldn't sink so low as to start an argument with the infuriating man. He wanted nothing to do with Shinra, not the man or the company that he controlled.

"He's in here," Cloud snapped, though he forced himself to move gently as he opened the door. He didn't want to disturb Reno's sleep. The redhead needed all the rest he could get if he were to recover from his illness.

Rufus walked ahead of him as they entered the room. Cloud was grateful to see that the Turk was still asleep. Perhaps his instincts were damped by his sickness. It was a reasonable assumption.

Rufus leaned down close and placed a hand delicately along the side of Reno's face. "He's very warm," the man commented.

"He's getting worse," Cloud acknowledged. "If his fever doesn't break soon, I'll use the X-Potion Tseng gave me."

Rufus nodded. He let his hand linger on Reno's face a moment longer, and then rose to stand. "Where shall I be staying?"

Cloud had to fight off the urge to growl at the man again. "This way," he replied, turning and leaving without a further word. He would really prefer to get the man out of his home.

* * *

Rufus followed after Cloud, his head aching and his body feeling lethargic. All he wanted to do was collapse, to find a bed and curl himself up in it. He hadn't felt this tired in so long, not since the Geostigma had been ravaging his body.

He shook his head, trying to cast away those hated memories. Illness wasn't a foreign thing to him. He had spent most of his life in a sickbed. But he would be damned if he would be forced into a wheelchair again, to suffer the indignity of being waited on by his loyal Turks, to force them to see to his needs just because his own body was too dreadfully weak to support him. He didn't want to depend on others anymore. Not for something as simple as using his own strength to hold his eating utensils or even going to the bathroom on his own.

"Tifa's room should be comfortable enough for you," Cloud stated with a snappish tone. "But don't touch anything."

"Cloud, I am hardly in the habit of rifling through a woman's closet or trying on her undergarments." Rufus replied with a soft chuckle.

Cloud stopped walking suddenly and turned to face him. Rufus had to smile as he was brought within inches of the man. It would be all too easy to reach up and caress one of those soft cheeks, but Rufus wouldn't do that. He knew that his own body was burning with a fever and despite his urges to touch that beautiful body in front of him he didn't want Cloud to know that he was unwell. It was no one's business but his own and he wouldn't take pity from someone who had been his enemy only a few years ago.

"It's this room then, is it?" Rufus asked, his head beginning to feel fuzzy. He gestured to the room they had stopped beside.

Cloud nodded, his eyes narrowing. "Don't touch anything," he repeated, then pushed past Rufus and stormed off. "If you want something to eat, you can go to the bar. I'm not waiting on you."

Rufus couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he watched that fine ass move out of his line of sight. It looked like he had a long way to go to win that bet though. Cloud wasn't even close to warming up to him yet. There was too much pain in their history, he supposed. He'd have to work hard just to get the man to smile in front of him.

His own smile fell as the hallway began to blur. He shook his head, clearing his senses, if only a little. With a frown firmly fixed on his face, he fumbled with opening the bedroom door and staggered inside. Now that Cloud wasn't there to see, he didn't think he could hold up his pretenses. He had been feeling dizzy before, but had tried his hardest not to let it show. He must have been successful since Cloud had left him on his own.

He blearily closed the door behind himself and turned to face the room. All he wanted to do was to find the bed and go to sleep. He couldn't make out much of the d cor; the colors were spinning and blending together in front of his eyes. He could not focus on any one thing.

"Fuck," Rufus muttered to himself, his eyes finally alighting on the bed across the room. The image faded away into the swirling colors again, lost to his fading senses. Everything was beginning to grow dim and he felt for certain that the room was beginning to tip.

He took one step in the direction the bed had been, and then found himself swimming in an unyielding darkness. He didn't even feel it as his body collapsed to the floor in a heap. His only hope was that Cloud wouldn't find him like this. He didn't want pity. He wanted to take care of himself. He didn't need anyone's help.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Part Six

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: Cloud is disturbed to find Reno's fever higher. Rufus has a bout of wakefulness._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Part Six_**

* * *

Cloud returned to the bar and looked around at the remaining patrons. All were looking at the stairs. "Closing time," he announced with a frown. He didn't want to deal with a bunch of people who were either out for Rufus' blood or after his ass.

Kyle nodded. It was one thing that Cloud liked about the young man. You didn't have to explain everything to him. He did his job and didn't go on and on with meaningless chatter. When he spoke, it was to convey of point, or gain an answer. "Okay people, you heard him! We're closing up. Quit gawking and get moving!"

Once the last grumbling customer had left, Cloud rubbed his head absently. He really didn't want all of this chaos in his life. "Sorry." He wasn't supposed to have closed the bar this early. It should have been open for several more hours in fact.

Kyle snorted and started cleaning up. "Don't worry about it. Five more minutes in here and a riot might have broken out. Tifa would be more pissed about that than anything else." He paused and glanced toward the stairs. "What employee of Shinra's is here? He must be bad off if you're letting him and Rufus Shinra himself stay here."

Cloud inclined his head in a brief nod. "I have an X-Potion I plan to give him in the morning if his fever hasn't broken. As to who he is, that's not important." He sighed and glanced up the stairs. "Shinra is staying the night."

There was a slight clatter and Kyle swore softly. He and Cloud both knew this was probably going to lead to trouble in town. Not many people were fond of Shinra these days.

"Are you cool with that? After all, he is a bit of a prick."

Cloud eyed the man silently.

"Okay, so he's WAY more than just a bit of a prick. He's a downright asshole sometimes."

Cloud scowled. "I don't have much of a choice. He hasn't done anything lately except annoy me. So there's no real reason to turn him away. He is looking after the welfare of one of his men, or so he says." He moved toward the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kyle chuckled good-naturedly. "Don't worry, we'll clean up down hear and I'll lock up on my way out," he said, gesturing briefly to the waitress, then returned to his cleaning.

Cloud didn't see the need to discuss anything more with the staff. He returned upstairs and headed back to the kids' bedroom. He had a feeling he should check on Shinra, but dismissed it. He was still pissed off that Tseng had dropped the CEO off at the bar rather than bring him home and he was in no mood to deal with the arrogant blonde again. He frowned and reached out to the door handle, opening it as swiftly and silently as he could.

In a few quick strides, he was at Reno's bedside. He sat and stretched out a hand to brush through the redhead's sweaty hair.

Reno jerked slightly in his sleep, fever-hazed eyes blinking open to stare at nothing though they seemed to be aimed in Cloud's general direction. "Hmmm? Zack? That you, man?"

The mention of his friend's name startled Cloud, but he didn't say anything. He needed to keep Reno calm. Gently, he dabbed at the man's heated skin with the rag he'd brought up earlier. The water in the bowl was tepid now, but it would still cool the fever in Reno's skin.

"You're safe. Go back to sleep."

Reno groaned, tilting his face toward the damp cloth. "Am I in trouble again? I feel like I got on Rude's bad side again." He blinked his eyes and looked in Cloud's direction. There still seemed to be no recognition in those hazy orbs. "You gonna keep me company for a while? Maybe talk to me? You're good at that."

Cloud sighed. He might as well keep up the pretense. He didn't want to distress the already ill man. "What do you want me to talk about?"

Reno pursed his lips. He smiled. "How about that grunt you keep promising to introduce me to? The blonde one. Discord? Dissent?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. He was well aware of the synonyms to his own surname. "Strife."

Reno grinned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, that's the one," he hummed. "You keep telling me that he's just my type. And since you keep going after that cute flower girl and don't have time to talk to me like you used to, I guess I'm just lonely."

Zack had told Reno about him and said that he was Reno's type? That surprised Cloud to no end. Although, now that he thought about it, Zack had said he wanted to introduce Cloud to someone once they got back from their last mission. That was before everything had gone so horribly wrong.

"There's really not much more to say. Unless there was something I missed earlier."

The redhead shook his head. "Nah. You just keep going on about how adorably shy he is. You know how much I like drawing the quiet people into a conversation. And hell, when you get 'em warmed up they can be real wildcats in bed."

A faint warmth heated Cloud's face. He wasn't sure he liked the way this conversation was turning.

Reno's hand raised, his fingers barely brushing Cloud's wrist before falling back to the bed. "Man, Zack ... I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I feel like shit and I need some sleep." He shifted as if trying to get comfortable. "Will you stay with me? You know I hate being alone when I feel like this."

Cloud inclined his head. "I'll stay."

A soft groan was Reno's only reply, though a small smile twitched the corners of his mouth. He patted the bed beside himself, inviting Cloud to lie down with him.

Cloud settled the back of his hand against the redhead's temple. He frowned deeply, troubled by the heat pouring off the other man's wiry frame. It looked like he'd have to use that X-Potion. Reno's fever was dangerously high. "I want you to take something for your fever first. Then you can sleep."

"Okay, whatever. Hurry up, yo. I'm tired." He closed his eyes.

Cloud retrieved the X-Potion quickly. Despite a look of disgust on his face, Reno obediently swallowed it all. He honestly looked as if he'd never tasted anything worse. Cloud almost found himself grinning as Reno scrunched his face and licked his lips distastefully. He shook his head at himself, then dropped the empty bottle in the trashcan beside the bed.

"Come on, Zack" Reno groaned, his eyes slipping shut then fluttering open a crack. He weakly lifted his hand and gripped Cloud's fingers. "Keep the bad memories away, huh?" He tugged at the blonde's digits.

He blinked, staring down at Reno unsurely. He hadn't considered this was what Reno had meant before and he wasn't certain how to proceed. He had already said he'd keep the Turk company, so he probably should play along. And with Reno so ill, it would be better to placate him. He was in no condition to cause Cloud any harm at any rate. It wouldn't hurt any to do what Reno wanted in this instance.

Shrugging to himself, he pulled his hand out of Reno's weak hold. He slipped out of his shoes and other clothing easily enough, leaving only his underwear. He decided that Reno must really be ill since the redhead didn't comment on getting a free strip show. Without preamble, he got into bed and fought a flinch when Reno almost immediately curled against him.

"Thanks, man," Reno mumbled. "Hurts to be alone sometimes." His words grew fainter as sleep easily overcame him.

Cloud let out an uneasy breath. He wasn't truly comfortable, but he decided to make the best of it. Carefully, he adjusted the blankets over the two of them and tried to settle himself. Not knowing what else to do with them he wrapped his arms around Reno. He was somewhat surprised at how nice Reno felt against him, regardless of the heat pouring off of the Turk's frail form. If only Reno were serious in his flirting. Just because Zack had mentioned introducing them didn't mean Reno really meant what his fevered brain was making him say.

* * *

Rufus groaned as he opened his eyes. They wouldn't focus, his vision wavering in and out, sometimes flickering out completely. He looked around, as best as he could, and blearily managed to make out the outline of the bed.

His entire body hurt. His stomach roiled even though there was nothing in it. He'd skipped lunch the day before, as well as breakfast. After a night of drinking, he often couldn't eat in the morning. Not eating in the afternoon was all his own fault though. He should have eaten something.

The bed was a welcome, albeit hazy, sight. He struggled, but only managed to push himself up with his arms a few inches at most. The pain in his head doubled and thick droplets of sweat rolled down his face. He wanted to get to that bed, needed to. Sleeping on the floor would only worsen his condition. Of course, it hadn't been his intention to sleep there in the first place. He'd passed out, much to his great annoyance. He was only thankful that Tseng wasn't here to see this. The man would only remind him of his inferior health and that he should have listened to him and gone home to bed. It pissed him off that Tseng had been right.

He only got a few feet at most, nowhere near the bed, when all of his strength fled him. He collapsed, breathing heavily. It was too much. His heart jackhammered in his chest and his body gave up on him, his vision going black once more.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


	8. Part Seven

_Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters._

_Notes: Reno finds a surprise when he awakens. Cloud discovers Rufus._

* * *

**_Risks and Wagers_**

**_Part Seven_**

* * *

There was a warm weight against the left side of his body. It was comforting. Reno shifted, pressing closer to that heat, smiling to himself. That was definitely another human body sharing the bed with him. His hand slid easily over bare skin, feeling the strong lean muscles. He didn't know who he'd gone to bed with last night but whoever it was definitely was fit.

He struggled to open his eyes, blinking repeatedly to clear the haze of sleepiness away. When his vision cleared, he was certain that he was still sleeping. This had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. Maybe he was dead and this was heaven. Either way, there was no way that Cloud Strife was really sleeping in the same bed as he was. It wasn't possible. Cloud would more likely strangle him than sleep with him. For a dream, it was a damned good one. He pinched himself and was surprised by the spike of pain that followed. Okay, so it wasn't a dream.

Reno ran salacious eyes along the body beside his own. Cloud looked perfect. He seemed calm and at peace in his slumber. More so than Reno had ever seen the blonde before, even though Reno hadn't had many opportunities to witness the other man sleeping before. There was that one time when he and Rude had found Cloud and Tifa in the flowerbed at that church during the time they were dealing with the three silver-haired crazies. Of course, Cloud had been infected with the Geostigma at the time, so Reno doubted any sleep Cloud had gotten then would have been restful.

Why was Cloud in his bed though? Reno decided not the question his luck. He'd just use this fortuitous moment for all the pleasure he could get out of it. Cloud was lying there on his stomach like a present waiting to be opened. Who was Reno to deny his want for the beautiful man?

Gently, he ran his calloused digits across one shoulder, surprised by how smooth the warm skin was. He lingered on the faint scar lines that marked the pale flesh here and there. It was only to be expected that Could would be marked by the life he'd led. But the scars only seemed to enhance Cloud's natural beauty.

Biting his lip, Reno gave into temptation and lifted the sheet covering that statuesque body. Much to his disappointment, Cloud was wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Reno wasn't about to let that little obstacle keep him from admiring a view he doubted many had seen before. Taking a glance to make sure Cloud was still sleeping, Reno tucked one finger under the waistband and tugged it up, stretching the elastic as he peered down at Cloud's delectable backside.

He propped himself on one elbow to get a better view. Licking his lips, Reno pushed the sheet down and slid his hand down to caress that smooth skin. It was soft and warm and Reno wished he were daring enough to do more than just caress.

"Mmm, Reno," fell softly from the blonde's lips and he nuzzled his cheek against the pillow.

Reno froze, his fingers still on that sweet ass and gazed at Cloud in shock. Had Cloud really groaned his name? He almost couldn't believe it. But he had heard it. He smiled happily as he carefully removed his hand and leaned in close. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"

He brushed a stray bit of hair away from Cloud's face and let his fingers linger against his cheek. In his sleep, Cloud leaned up into the delicate contact. With a flutter in his heart, Reno bent and closed the distance between them, giving the blonde a gentle kiss. He expected Cloud to wake up and immediately punch him so hard that he'd fly across the room. The last thing he expected was what actually happened. Cloud not only returned the kiss, he deepened it. Reno nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Cloud's hot tongue slip between his lips. Flashing his eyes open, he saw that Cloud was amazingly still asleep.

The blonde's tongue wasn't the only active muscle. Hands, slightly sluggish due to Cloud's sleeping state, were sliding across Reno's body and through his hair. Reno couldn't help but moan at the feel of those hands against his skin and dragging across his scalp. It felt like electricity was coursing along his spine. He rolled them slightly, pressing Cloud's body into the mattress, his hand working those damned boxers down around Cloud's thighs.

Any minute now the other man would rouse from sleep and Reno would be dead. 'If I'm going to die in a few minutes, I'm gonna go happy,' he thought to himself. The bet he'd made with Rufus was forgotten in the waves of happiness and pleasure that Cloud's actions were causing. Zack had mentioned Cloud, in passing, but Reno had never dreamed that the reticent blonde had such a raging inferno of passion hidden within him.

He held Cloud close when the other man started moving his hips in slight motions against his thigh. Reno shuddered at the feel of something delightfully hot and hard rubbing against his cloth-covered leg. He had a passing urge to lift the sheet away and take a peek at the hardness digging into his thigh. If he judged by feel, the blonde had to be packing some serious equipment. The thought of it left Reno groaning again. The blonde's tortuous movements went on for only a few moments before sanity fell on Reno like a ton of bricks.

He wanted Cloud, but not like this. As much as he desired to touch and feel everything Cloud was offering up in his sleeping state, he wanted more than that. He wanted Cloud to be awake and fully aware when they did this. He didn't want the blonde to have any cause to regret, to deny himself. If he was asleep, there was every chance that he would pass it off as Reno forcing him or tricking his body. Reno wanted Cloud to want it, to want him.

With a pain that felt as if something was tearing his heart into tiny bits, Reno dragged himself away from Cloud's questing hands and slid out of bed. For a moment, he stood there looking down at the writhing figure, aching to climb right back into bed, but denying himself. It would be better this way. Cloud made a soft keening sound, his hand reaching out across the bed in a sleepy sort of search. A faint pout crossed his features, then faded away as he fisted his hands in the pillow and began to settle down again.

Reno made a quick check of himself and was thankful to see that his arousal wasn't bluntly obvious. The sweat pants were loose enough to afford him some room. He breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed an end of the sheet, pulling it up over the blonde and covering him to just under his armpits.

"Wakey, wakey!" He frowned as something suddenly occurred to him. He'd been preoccupied earlier with Cloud and his hot body. "Hey! I was sick as hell! Why do I feel so great?"

Cloud's brow furrowed. "X-Potion," he murmured lowly. He shifted a bit, his eyes fluttering open. Those perfect blue eyes widened a moment later, cheeks coloring in a vibrant blush. Reno smirked, seeing that he must have realized he was aroused.

Reno blinked, playing innocent, and looked around. He spotted the empty bottle in the trashcan. "Huh! I was THAT bad?"

The blonde nodded. The blush had yet to fade and by the movements he was making Reno knew that he was trying to surreptitiously pull his shorts back up underneath the sheet. It was cute really, the way he was trying to keep his state a secret. With a grin, Reno darted for the door, deciding to give his lover boy a break.

"Thanks then, yo! I think I'll hit the shower. Got any clothes I can borrow?"

"Rufus is here," Cloud said suddenly.

Reno stopped, his hand still on the doorknob. He looked back, certain that he had heard wrong. Rufus was here? What the hell was Rufus doing here? No, he knew. Rufus wanted to get in Cloud's pants. He was trying to beat Reno to it. "Oh?" he whispered back, darting his eyes away from Cloud's face to look at his collarbone.

"He showed up yesterday and wouldn't leave. With you well now, the two of you can leave," his words were cold, but Reno wasn't dumb enough to take it at face value. The blonde was embarrassed about his own physical state and angry that Rufus had dropped in. Reno had no doubt that Rufus had been his usual arrogant self and just ordered Cloud to give him a room to stay the night in. It wouldn't surprise him if Shinra had tried to get Cloud to wait on him hand and foot too. He had a lot to learn about how to deal with shy sword wielders with unbreakable backbones.

"I won't take long," Reno replied. His time was nearly up here. He'd have to think of a new plan to get into Cloud's good graces. Not being able to hang around all hours of the day or playing on his general hospitality toward people in need would definitely make things tougher.

Cloud sat up, the sheet bunched up over his lap. His cheeks were still reddened and he couldn't seem to meet Reno's eyes. "I'll leave something for you to wear outside the door."

Reno nodded. He gave Cloud a smile. Then he was out of the door and across to the bathroom in a shot. Things had definitely gotten more difficult.

* * *

Cloud watched Reno leave and groaned into his hands. At least the redhead hadn't seen the obvious state of arousal Cloud was in. There would have been no end of teasing from the flirt had he known of the raging hard-on the sheets were hiding.

It wasn't going away any time soon. It pulsed with a deep ache, begging for attention. Cloud rarely had to indulge his body's whims, but for some reason he just couldn't get it to fade away on its own. Instead of abating, his desire only burned more. Before he could do anything else, he would have to take care of the obvious problem his groin presented. There was no way he would do anything in the bed he was sitting on though. It would be wrong. This was Marlene's bed.

He stood with some difficulty and hurried to his own room. As he passed the hall bathroom, he heard the sound of the shower running. The mental image of a naked, wet and soap-covered Reno flew though his head unbidden and he rushed off with a fresh blush. He didn't understand what it was about the redhead that had suddenly set him off.

In his room, he gathered together some clothes and hurried to the second bathroom. With five people living in the building, it was only reasonable that there was a second bathroom. He dropped his clothes on the toilet lid and ran the shower hot. Shucking his boxers, he stepped under the spray and let the water rain down on him. He lathered up a cloth and began rubbing it across his body. He generally made quick work of cleansing himself. But this time he had other issues to deal with as well as washing up. Still, he waited until the rest of him was clean before he finally wrapped his fingers around his aching member.

He braced his arm against the wall and leaned into it, pressing his forehead against the cool tile. A few careful strokes had him biting his cheek to keep from groaning. In his mind, he saw Reno, his imagination going wild with images of the Turk showering, pleasuring himself as Cloud was doing.

He came with a grunt and a shuddering sigh. Then he quickly rinsed himself off and got out of the shower. He didn't know how much longer he had before Reno would be finished and he wanted to get a clean set of clothes to the outspoken Turk.

As he dried off and dressed, he thought to himself, considering everything that had happened with Reno lately. He had mixed feeling about Reno's returned health. On the one hand, it would be a relief to get him out of his hair. On the other hand, he almost wished that Reno could stay a little longer so he could get to know him better as a person. Cloud wasn't the most social creature, but he did get lonely now and again.

He gathered another set of clothes from his room and headed for the bathroom. He could hear the water shut off and he knocked on the door. "I have clothes for you."

Reno's voice carried through the door. "Thanks, yo!"

Cloud set the small pile on the floor by the door. The clothes would likely be too large on Reno's skinny frame, but it was all that he had to offer at the moment. He doubted the redhead would fit into anything of Barrett's any better and searching through Tifa's garments would be ridiculous.

Thinking of Tifa, Cloud was reminded of his other guest. He turned and headed back toward her room where Rufus Shinra had spent the night. He knocked lightly. But there was no answer. He didn't know what Shinra was playing at, but he didn't have the patience to deal with it. Without a second attempt to knock and get a response, he grabbed the doorknob.

He expected to find Rufus Shinra lounging in bed and thought he'd hear a demand to be served breakfast in bed. Instead, he nearly tripped over the blonde executive as he stepped into the room. "What the-"

He dropped to his knee beside the prone form and pressed a hand to a milk-white throat. The man's pallor was a grayish pale. His pulse seemed slow and the heat pouring off of him put Reno's earlier fever to shame. For a fleeting moment Cloud wished he still had that X-Potion but he knew that Reno had needed it.

He glanced over at the bed and saw that it was still made. It didn't look as if Rufus had made it that far last night. In fact, it looked like Rufus had passed out shortly after entering the room. He didn't know what was wrong with the man, but he couldn't deny he was worried, not to mention greatly annoyed. This would undoubtedly cause him a good deal of aggravation. Just when things were getting back to normal, he was saddled with another sick person.

Shoving his arms under the body, he hefted Rufus off of the floor. He dumped the man on Tifa's bed and gave him another look over. There was blood on the side of his head, from a shallow cut on his forehead. He glanced back at the floor and saw a small pool of blood there. Cloud sighed. He didn't need this shit. All he wanted was to be left in peace.

Irritated, Cloud raised his hand and lightly slapped the man. "Wake up."

Eyelids fluttered and slowly opened. Rufus groaned, his hand shaking as he raised it to his head. He couldn't quite manage it though and the hand fell back to his side. "What?" His eyes were unfocused as he looked around. When they settled on Cloud, they slowly cleared.

"You're sick."

"A brilliant observation, Cloud." The executive licked his lips, closing his eyes again. "I might be in need of that X-Potion Tseng gave to you."

Cloud shook his head. "Too late." He stood. "Gave it to Reno last night. His fever spiked and he was delirious."

Rufus turned his head away. For a moment Cloud thought he had fallen asleep. But he spoke in a frail rasp. "I'll have to stay here then and take advantage of your generous hospitality."

The mere idea of it had Cloud fuming. A sound not unlike a growl escaped from his throat. If he could have, he would have punched the arrogant man. "Do you people think I'm running a hospital?"

The executive turned back, his eyes opening a slit as an infuriating smirk played across his lips. The bastard even chuckled, finding amusement in Cloud's ire. "No, but you would look delectable in a nurse's uniform."

His hand flexed, aching for a sword he didn't have.

"Ahh, I needed that, yo!" Reno walked in, rubbing his hair with a towel. He froze when he saw Rufus in the bed. "What's wrong with you?" The towel was on the floor and Reno was by the bed in an instant. His eyes narrowed. "You had sex!"

Cloud spun on Reno to chide him on the baseless accusation, but Rufus beat him to it.

"I have not," he said wearily. "Blow jobs don't count."

Reno sat on the edge of the bed and placed the back of his hand to Rufus' forehead. "Uh-huh! You know you can't strain yourself. Especially considering all that drinking you did two nights ago. Probably went to work too, didn't you? I bet you didn't take your medication in the morning because of the hangover." He snorted when Rufus didn't reply. "How many times were you blown? Or did you do the blowing?"

Rufus slapped his hand away irritably. "If you must know it was mutual. Both times."

The Turk just grinned. He stood again and moved to the end of the bed, effortlessly pulling off his boss' shoes and socks. He chucked them on the floor carelessly. Next to go was the man's coat and Reno's fingers made quick work of unbuttoning the next layer beneath. Reno was more careful with these garments, laying them carefully over the back of a nearby chair.

"You know you can't strain yourself like that, Boss. If you wanted to get off, you shoulda just had your play toy fuck you. Or you coulda laid back and let him do all the work bouncing up and down on your lap," he said, adding in up and down hand gestures to accentuate the word, 'bouncing.'

Cloud listened in disbelief as the redhead showed more than an employee's concern for his employer. And the conversation was beyond disturbing. "I'm calling Tseng," he announced, turning on his heel. He'd do anything to get out of the room and away from the sex-centered conversation. As it was, his face was already beet red. He only hoped neither of them had noticed.

* * *

_To Be Continued ..._


End file.
